


Sable's Silvir Lining

by L3monYo



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3monYo/pseuds/L3monYo
Summary: Warning for English Speakers: This story is written in Portuguese. You can translate it, it will still be understandable.-------Durante sua vida inteira agindo como o protetor da cidade de Nova Iorque, Peter Parker sempre soube que com grandes poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades. Ele não sabia, no entanto, que mesmo superando todos os problemas que lhe aparecessem, alguma hora sua sanidade começaria a sucumbir perante a grande tristeza e aflição que sentia após enfrentar o Sinister Six.Entretanto, Silver Sable poderia, surpreendentemente, mostrar a ele que para toda situação ruim, há um lado bom.





	1. Silver Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning to English speakers who are interested in the story, read through to the end, please.  
> \-------  
> Olá! Essa história é algo que eu estive pensando desde que terminei o jogo Marvel's Spider-Man, há alguns dias, juntamente com as três DLC's. Então, haverá spoilers do game inteiro, fiquem avisados. Adicionarei também algumas coisas de outras linhas do Spider, como o fato dele ter morrido no MCU, assim como Tony Stark. Entretanto, não modificarei nada muito relevante para o enredo em si.
> 
> Diferente das outras histórias que já escrevi, essa possui uma leitura mais pesada, lotadas de informações e poucos diálogos. Principalmente nos capítulos 5 e 6. Além de possuir um teor mais tenso, por conta dos eventos que vão acontecer no decorrer da história. Não é exatamente uma história com muito romance. Há pessoas que não apreciam esse tipo de leitura, por isso deixo avisado. Eu também gostaria de informar que em português usamos travessões (—) para indicar diálogos, ao invés do uso de aspas.
> 
> Mais uma coisinha: Como essa história está escrita em português, o público alvo dela no AO3 será bem pequeno, e levando em conta que meu inglês não é muito bom, eu não sei se ficaria numa boa qualidade de escrita em inglês. Caso alguém queira me ajudar a traduzir a história para o inglês, contate-me, eu ficaria muito feliz que minha história tenha um maior alcance.

Circuitos, elementos instáveis, pressão do Osborn e a ameaça de falta de verba sempre fizeram parte do meu dia a dia como pessoa ‘’normal’’, e eu sempre lidei muito bem com isso, mas as coisas estão mudando agora. Tanto na minha parte normal, e na parte super-herói. Antes de ocorrer um dos maiores problemas que já afetaram Nova Iorque, e claro, a mim mesmo, minha sanidade estava até que razoável. Emprego estável, relações sociais normais, e estava lidando muito bem com o novo relacionamento com a MJ. Então, tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer. Já faz seis meses.

Para começar, houve a revelação do lado mal do Martin Li. Uma das pessoas que eu acreditei ser uma das melhores por tudo que fez pelos desabrigados da cidade, se mostrou uma pessoa horrível, que assassinou milhares de vidas para alcançar seu objetivo. Tentei trazer esse lado à tona dele, e no final acabei conseguindo, depois de o ajudar numa audiência num tribunal. Ele trabalha em condicional no F.E.S.T.A, tentando compensar seus crimes, preso constantemente a uma algema que impede a ativação de seus poderes. Ele diz estar realmente arrependido, e após eu ler a carta que ele escreveu para May, eu acredito nele. Tenho sorte dele estar ajudando o centro de ajuda ainda, somente com a ajuda do Miles eu não tenho certeza de que conseguiria, atuando como Spider-Man ao mesmo tempo.

Uma das únicas pessoas que eu considerava uma amiga e único contato na polícia, que mesmo parecendo me odiar e desgostar do alter ego do meu alter ego, o famosíssimo Agente Spider, ela é uma boa pessoa. Ou ao menos pareceu ser, antes de enlouquecer e tentar matar Hammerhead (quase conseguindo) e após ser suspensa da polícia, agiu nas sombras, me guiando num jogo bizarro de encontrar pistas de assassinatos e áudios mais bizarros ainda. Ela perdeu a si mesma — ou talvez encontrado? Eu sinceramente espero que não. Não quero acreditar nisso — em meio ao ódio, a raiva e pelo ímpeto de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, seguindo ideais próprios.

Mary Jane, minha — até então — namorada viajou para um campo de guerra do outro lado do mundo, enquanto eu fico preso aqui. Ela sabe que dessa vez não tem como eu ajudar ela, e ela mesmo assim faz essas coisas suicidas. Eu tento ficar com raiva, mas só consigo sentir preocupação com essa garota. Agindo imprudentemente enquanto eu tenho que ficar limpando as coisas que ela faz... Pelo menos as ações dela geram informações muito úteis. Nesse caso, a matéria que ela talvez vá ajudar um país inteiro afetado por uma ditadura. E só por causa disso — até parece Peter, ela iria de um jeito ou de outro — eu deixei-a ir embora. E não tenho notícias dela já vai completar três meses. Ela me mandava qualquer coisa todo dia, e desde a última mensagem que ela mandou, há mais de cem minhas. Desde a última ligação dela, há mais de quarenta minhas. Eu sinceramente não sei o que esperar, tento não me desesperar todo dia enquanto mando mais uma mensagem falando do meu dia, enquanto tomo cuidado para minhas lágrimas não queimarem meu celular, seria péssimo com a quantidade de dinheiro que eu tenho.

E então, possivelmente, a pior das coisas. O lento enlouquecimento do meu chefe, amigo e mestre. E eu estive tão ocupado como Spider-Man procurando a origem dos problemas causados pelos demônios, pela Sable e pelos vilões que escaparam da prisão que eu nem sequer pensei se ele estava bem. Otto enlouqueceu antes mesmo de eu começar a suspeitar. E isso me custou muitas coisas. Inclusive a vida da minha tia, melhor amiga e única pessoa que restou da minha família. Sabe, eu sempre soube que com grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades vêm acompanhadas. E eu sempre achei que poderia aguentar tudo. Mas eu não estou conseguindo. Lidar com um adolescente com os mesmos poderes que eu, me atormentando quase todo dia, ajudar milhares de pessoas pela cidade e ao mesmo tempo ajudar a abrigar dezenas de desabrigados... Isso está me desgastando muito mentalmente. Além de que eu tenho que seguir em frente por todas as pessoas que eu perdi.

May, você não faz ideia do quanto eu sinto a sua falta, eu não sei se consigo sem você, já não bastasse o Ben. Um conselho seu é a melhor e única coisa que eu quero nesse momento, e eu não posso ter isso. Mary Jane, Felícia, Yuri e Otto, eu sinto a falta de vocês. Estar sozinho agora é algo que eu não quero nem um pouco. Eu tento conversar com Miles, mas ele é jovem demais para entender, além de estar extremamente empolgado com seus novos poderes, não quero estragar esse momento para ele. A coisa mais próxima de me distrair desses sentimentos ruins foi trabalhar junto com a Sable para derrotar o Hammerhead — que sem querer me gabar, fizemos um ótimo trabalho em equipe, ou quase — e ela pelo menos parece não me odiar mais, mas ela mal me tolera. Eu poderia considerar isso um avanço, mas parece que eu não vou encontrar ela nunca mais, então fica por isso mesmo. Espero que ela consiga resolver os problemas do país e socar a boca desse ditador maldito.

Pelo menos a cidade está me dando um descanso. O máximo que tenho de fazer é lidar com pequenos furtos e pessoas distraídas pelas ruas, prestes a morrerem atropeladas. Penso que talvez eu mereça um descanso, me focar mais no laboratório, agora que passei de estagiário e me formei na faculdade, assumi a _Octavius Industries_ , tornando-a, com orgulho, minha _Parker Internacional_. Na verdade, comecei assumindo o _Industries_ do antigo nome, mas após algumas negociações internacionais com outras empresas, após recomendações de certa jornalista, decidi mudar o nome e seguir em frente. Não quero olhar para minha própria empresa e lembrar dele. Empresa essa que ainda só possui um CEO e funcionário, sendo ambos a mim mesmo. Ironicamente, eu quero que continue assim. Eu basicamente trabalho em casa, somente uso o laboratório para desenvolvimentos práticos, que geralmente sempre dão certo, então planejo apenas em casa e em dois ou três dias, fico direto no laboratório pondo em prática, obtendo os resultados que eu quero e patenteando meus produtos.

Eu basicamente continuei e expandi nossos projetos de próteses, dando maior foco em relação a reconstituições neurais e restaurações de partes internas do corpo, como reconstituições artificiais de colunas vertebrais e costelas. Esses dois em especial me tomaram muito tempo, esforço e madrugadas estudando, porque tem envolvimento com o tipo corporal do paciente, medicina e biologia. Seria tão mais fácil se eu tivesse um parceiro ou algo do tipo, mas eu ainda não tenho infraestrutura o suficiente para esse tipo de avanço corporativo — coisa que na verdade é o básico de uma empresa. Eu mal consegui recuperar meu apartamento e criar vergonha na cara para sair do apartamento da MJ, apesar de ainda passar lá de vez em quando, com a inocência de talvez encontrar ela bem por lá, não custar tentar, huh? Mas seria bem interessante ter um subordinado. Quem sabe quando o Miles completar a idade mínima para se ter um estágio, eu não contrato ele? Ele parece ter bastante conhecimento tecnológico, o pai dele comentou algo do tipo uma vez, além dele já ter experiência corporativa, quando praticamente carregou o F.E.S.T.A nas costas, assim a May adoeceu e o Martin estava sequestrando o Osborn.

Encarar a realidade está sendo quase impossível. Quando o Ben morreu, eu tinha a May. Quando a May e grande parte das pessoas que eu conheço me abandonaram, eu não tenho ninguém ao meu lado. Eu sei que consigo lidar com vilões muito mais poderosos que eu, mas minha mente, sinceramente, está me derrotando muito mais que o Fisk quando eu invadi a propriedade dele. Um soco do Rhino doeria menos. Eu só gostaria de distrair minha mente desses pensamentos, fazer algo diferente, conversar com alguém que me entenda. Parece que nem minhas maravilhosas, incríveis e ótimas piadas estão fazendo efeito. E olha que isso é difícil. Está tudo tão bege, mesmo olhando pela lente de qualquer um dos meus trajes de Spider. Eu só quero que meu dia volte a ter cor, qualquer uma.

Sinceramente, eu sou patético. Como posso sucumbir a tristeza dessa forma? Era pressuposto para eu ser o defensor dessa cidade, e não consigo nem mesmo vencer a mim mesmo. Cheguei ao ponto de estar ajoelhado no tapete do meu apartamento, chorando enquanto seguro minha máscara e o vidro quebrado da foto de quando entrei na faculdade, enquanto Ben e May ainda eram vivos. Uma das únicas coisas que eu consegui recuperar de quando fui despejado do meu apartamento. Seu idiota, suas lágrimas estão quase em contato com o papel pelo vidro quebrado... Vai estragar sua única lembrança deles.

Soltei uma risada baixa. Nunca na minha vida me imaginei estar tão no fundo do poço, apenas um pouco. Mal vejo a tal luz no fim do túnel que tanto falam. Há um termo na língua inglesa que eu sempre ouvi falarem, e que eu gostaria de se aplicasse a mim. ‘’ _Silver Lining_ ’’, quer dizer o lado bom de uma situação. Será que isso existe na minha situação? Estou cansado de só ver coisas ruins acontecendo comigo.

Mas é isso que ser Spider-Man significa? Grandes responsabilidades, perdas de pessoas que eu amo? Eu quero eles de volta, não sei se consigo mais. Doutor, eu quero que me dê uma instrução do que fazer com a prótese que estávamos projetando. Yuri, dê-me um local em que haja bandidos, demônios, soldados da Sable, até mesmo o Thanos pode estar lá, mas por favor me diga. MJ, diga em que lugar perigoso você está para eu ir te salvar, ouvir qualquer informação sobre alguém que você acha suspeito. Felícia, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde, enquanto eu te procuro pela cidade, e quando eu te achar vamos derrotar algum Rei do Crime pela cidade, igual aos velhos tempos. E... May e Ben, vamos cozinhar algo? Caminhar pelas ruas de Chinatown? Passear pelo Central Park? Harlem? Midtown? Eu conheço uma ótima pizzaria por lá, meu amigo Eddie faz as melhores, eu prometo... Então vamos? Por favor? Eu imploro. Qualquer um que esteja aqui, por favor diga alguma coisa. Qualquer um...

— Qualquer um... Por favor, me ajude — murmurei, perdido.

— Que fase, hein, Spider-Man — sussurrou uma voz vinda detrás de mim, assustando-me.

Num sobressalto, pus minha máscara rapidamente, antes que a pessoa me veja. Não pensei muito na hora, a pessoa já deve ter conhecimento da minha identidade se entrou no meu apartamento, mas eu coloquei assim mesmo, sinto-me mais seguro com ela. Enquanto me colocava em posição de ataque e em pé, notei que estava sem meus lança-teias, mas isso pouco importava agora. A pessoa se aproximou mais da janela que dava espaço a luz da lua, revelando uma cabeleira prateada que presa num rabo de cavalo, que chegava até o começo da costa.

— Não pode ser... Sable?! O que você faz aqui em Nova Iorque? A quanto tempo está na cidade? Por que está no meu apartamento? E por quanto tempo, aliás? E por que você está de botas no meu tapete?! — Disparei, a última pergunta sendo a mais importante de todas. Eu tinha lavado e secado ele dias antes, cadê o respeito dela?

No entanto, ao invés de responder minhas perguntas como qualquer pessoa normal faria, ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse silenciosamente: ‘’Essa última pergunta era mesmo necessária?’’ O que me fez rir de verdade pela primeira vez em meses, apesar de ter soado como um riso de desprezo. Isso fez ela mudar um pouco o olhar, para um mais... Suave?

— Estou aqui porque quero resolver um problema e preciso de ajuda, mas assim que cheguei na cidade e no seu apartamento... Digamos que eu não esperava te ver assim — afirmou ela, ainda com um olhar suavizado, como se com pena de mim. Eu não quero olhares assim, mas não me irritei com ela, ela só queria pedir ajuda afinal.

— Estou ‘’assim’’ porque algumas coisas aconteceram, mas eu ainda estou na ativa, do melhor jeito possível... — murmurei a última parte, fazia algumas semanas que eu reduzi em quase metade meu desempenho como Spider-Man, e algumas pessoas que acompanham meu Twitter perceberam isso. Espero que ela não tenha ciência disso.

— Imagino... Reportagens e seus fãs dizem o contrário. Eu imaginei que você tivesse começado a relaxar, mas me parece que a situação é justamente o oposto — afirmou ela, voltando ao tom sério, enquanto seu rosto transmitia algo como... simpatia? — Minha empresa não é só voltada ao ramo militar, também temos médicos em nossa estrutura...

Ela não precisou terminar a frase. Eu entendi o que ela quis sugerir, e eu me emocionei mais do que deveria por causa dessa sugestão. Agradeci muito por estar usando máscara, mas minhas lentes flexíveis ainda transmitem mais ou menos os movimentos dos meus olhos. Creio que ela percebeu que eu estava à beira de chorar e virou-se para a cozinha, antes de movimentar o rosto para mim de novo.

— Vou pegar um pouco d’água, estou com sede. Vai querer? — perguntou mecanicamente, não sei se ela disfarçou, mas eu fiquei grato assim mesmo — Não se acostume com isso.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça. Sorri fraco. Talvez hoje a noite seja diferente do que eu pensei que fosse ser. Sable não era nem nos meus sonhos mais obscuros a companhia que eu estava esperando, mas no meu estado atual eu só gostaria de conversar com alguém, além de que ela parece estar precisando de ajuda, e eu preciso urgentemente me distrair dessa rotina de trabalho/casa e depois ter crises de ansiedade ou existenciais. Quem sabe não apareceu um super vilão poderoso que ameaça a cidade? Era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando, socar a cara de alguém do mal.

Mas o que me intrigava mesmo era o porquê da Sable estar de volta, mais especificamente no meu apartamento. Ela descobriu minha identidade? Me seguiu? Eu na verdade nem ficaria surpreso, a maioria das pessoas que sabem minha identidade descobriram antes mesmo de eu perceber, então não seria estranho ela saber. Ela parecia diferente, na verdade. Aparentava estar mais calma, eu até achei meio incomum ela não me mandar calar a boca nenhuma vez.

Passar mais um tempo com ela talvez seja divertido.


	2. Silver Lining

Enquanto Sable estava fazendo sabe-se lá o que na minha cozinha, eu tentava manter a sala minimamente apresentável, arrumei o sofá, levantei algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e quando achei que era o suficiente, simplesmente me aconcheguei no sofá e esperei por ela, que não tardou a chegar. Ela sentou-se do outro lado da sala, mantendo uma bolsa de cor prata perto de si, numa cadeira próxima a um criado mudo, onde eu deixei o quadro com o vidro quebrado, por conta de eu ser um irresponsável e não pagar meu próprio apartamento. Ela me entregou um copo d’água, que tomei em um gole só. Eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio, após um tempo se passar dessa forma.

— Então, Sable, eu imagino que devemos começar de novo. Primeiro, como achou meu apartamento?

— Antes de ir embora para _Symkaria_ , coloquei mais um rastreador na sua roupa, consegui sua localização até este edifício e especificamente este apartamento. Creio que você já deve saber que essa máscara é totalmente desnecessária nesse momento, Sr. Parker. Além de que muitas pessoas obtiveram acesso a pelo menos, parte do seu rosto durante a luta contra Otto Octavius na torre Oscorp. Não sei direito porque as imagens ainda não foram reveladas. Imagino que Osborn tenha mexido alguns pauzinhos para salvar sua pele.

Eu poderia ficar ofendido pelo que ela fez, mas não me dei ao trabalho, ela faria isso de qualquer forma e pouco se importaria com o que eu sentisse. Tirei a máscara e sorri levemente, vendo que ela ficou surpresa ao ver meu rosto. Não sei exatamente o porquê. Imaginei que ela já tivesse visto, então isso foi estranho. Estou pelo menos feliz de que o pai do Harry fez algo de bom, já que eu salvei sua vida várias vezes. Lembrar que o pai do Harry está fazendo de tudo para ajudá-lo me deixa feliz,  saber que ele não é uma pessoa ruim.

— Nada que eu já não estava esperando. Apesar de que você poderia simplesmente ter perguntado meu nome, né? Segundo, por que está em Nova Iorque novamente? Faz um tempo que seus homens não se mostram tanto por aqui, já imaginei que vocês tivessem se retirado por completo daqui, essa cidade ficou muito sem graça sem os engarrafamentos ocasionados pela sua empresa, hehe.

— Eu estou em Nova Iorque por conta de que nossos recursos para ajuda humanitária estão sendo interceptados no meio do caminho para _Symkaria_ , isso esteve acontecendo em diversos países em que pagamos para recebermos recursos, e eu resolvi quase todos os problemas envolvendo essa situação. Parece que há uma gangue internacional que está causando isso tudo, e eu estou conseguindo dar conta deles, e a única embaixada que está faltando é a desta cidade — afirmou ela, com o olhar sério e impaciente, como se não quisesse estar aqui falando sobre isso. E eu acho que sei o porquê.

— E, eu imagino que você não está aqui no meu apartamento porque estava de passagem e queria dar um ''oi'', né?

— Precisamente. A mente por trás dessa gangue não está se mostrando a público, e nenhum dos seus seguidores parece se importar com a própria vida, sem hesitar em entregar ela em prol do bem da gangue. Eles também possuem algum tipo de habilidade capaz de modificar... o próprio corpo. Mas apenas uma parte, como um braço ou uma perna, mas não ele por inteiro, tornando a parte modificada intangível e muito mais poderosa. É algo extremamente bizarro, nunca havia visto algo do tipo, nem mesmo com o caso dos demônios — Ela resmungou, como se lembrasse de algo desconfortável — Um dos meus soldados conseguiu uma gravação em vídeo de dois deles enquanto isso ocorria. Assista e tire suas próprias conclusões.

Ela retirou um notebook de cor prateada da bolsa, realizando alguns cliques e então entregando-o a mim. Pela descrição dela, eu não conseguia imaginar o que era, e isso me deixou meio apreensivo pelo jeito que ela falava. Parecia como a coisa mais sobrenatural do mundo. Esperando pelo pior, eu apertei para iniciar a gravação.

O vídeo começou mostrando um lugar que parecia a garagem de, provavelmente, uma das estações de abastecimento da Sable, lotado de caminhões com o símbolo da empresa da Sable. Após poucos segundos, dois homens, um com uma camiseta vermelha sem estampa e outro com uma preta com uma estampa de caveira, com as mãos limpas empurraram a porta imensa da garagem com tanta força que ela foi parar do outro lado do local (tão grande quanto metade de um campo de futebol), que com certeza não era pressuposta para ser derrubada tão facilmente. Os dois se aproximaram de um caminhão blindado, e foi então que eu percebi o que Sable estava querendo dizer.

O braço inteiro do homem de camisa preta pareceu se transformar em diversas ramificações de algo que parecia estar entre um meio termo de líquido e sólido, de uma cor muito escura de azul, quase preto. As ramificações do braço do indivíduo se dividiram na base da porta traseira do caminhão e a arrancou facilmente, enquanto foi arremessada com uma facilidade maior ainda. Eu estava tão surpreso que meus olhos pareceram que iriam saltar das órbitas e eu estava muito próximo da tela do computador. Queria entrar lá e perguntar para os dois: ‘’Que merda é essa?’’. Enquanto a cena continuava, o homem transformou os braços em ramificações menores ainda, mas tão fortes quanto, e carregou mais de quarenta quilos de suprimentos sem qualquer tipo de ajuda, com um braço apenas (ou seriam vários?). Ambos fizeram isso com outros três caminhões e foram embora, finalizando a gravação.

Eu estava tão perplexo que nem percebi quando Sable havia puxado o computador do meu colo. Aquilo ultrapassava quase tudo que eu já havia visto. Parecia algum tipo de correlação com um parasita intracorporal ou extracorporal, que mudava a estrutura do corpo... Isso era loucura demais. Eu nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo.

— Wow... É uma bela de uma modificação corporal, tenho quase certeza que eles têm feito algum tipo de funcional no laboratório — tentei suavizar o clima com uma piadinha, sem muito sucesso.

— Percebe o que eu queria dizer? Eu estive lidando com esses indivíduos já vai fazer um mês. Eu e minhas equipes conseguimos conter eles, mas eles são literalmente indestrutíveis. Apesar de não conseguirem transmutar o corpo inteiro, eles podem simplesmente utilizar essa habilidade na área do coração, impedindo-o de parar de bater, ou utilizar em áreas afetadas por ataques, para regenerá-las, mesmo enquanto inconscientes. Essa mutação parece ter vida própria. Isso é extremamente irritante, meu melhor soldado manteve-se numa luta com um deles por cerca de uma hora, e só conseguiu sair vitorioso por conta de ter conseguido atacar um ponto cego do homem, deixando-o inconsciente, mas ainda vivo e se regenerando constantemente. Conseguimos prender mais de quarenta desses indivíduos em todas as nossas bases ao redor do mundo, mas eles parecem não acabar, e apenas um deles consegue deter três soldados meus ao mesmo tempo, nossos números diminuíram significativamente por conta disso.

— Isso é assustador. O mais próximo disso que eu já vi foi quando enfrentei Tombstone, um criminoso com o corpo supostamente impenetrável e inatingível, por ter se exposto a radiação. Eu poderia bater nele durante dias seguidos, que ele não sentiria absolutamente nada. Por sorte, eu consegui desenvolver um antídoto para enfrentá-lo, e somente assim consegui detê-lo, mas precisei de uma amostra da radiação a qual ele se expôs. Não há como vocês obterem algo assim desses indivíduos bizarros?

— Infelizmente não, mesmo inconscientes essa espécie de mutação continua impedindo-nos de coletar amostras do DNA desses homens, além de que eles parecem não possuir sangue, então não há muito o que fazer. Só estamos impedindo-os, mas a situação pode piorar a qualquer momento. Então, chegamos no ponto que eu gostaria. Há coisas que eu quero saber a seu respeito, antes de continuarmos, Parker. Se importa de eu fazer algumas perguntas?

— Nem um pouco, vá em frente.

— Eu pesquisei um pouco a seu respeito, e você está sendo noticiado constantemente a mais de oito anos. Como você tem vinte e três anos, você começou com apenas quinze anos. Literalmente um adolescente no primeiro ano do ensino médio. Eu vi gravações e fotos da sua primeira luta com o Rhino. Mesmo ele sendo o que é, você possui quase o mesmo tanto de força bruta quanto ele, além de ser mais rápido, e produzir essas teias tão firmes quanto aço. Você é realmente isso tudo? Como é capaz?

— Olha, o que eu posso te dizer é que sim, eu possuo força muito além dos padrões humanos, quase no mesmo nível daquele cara verde dos Vingadores — ela fez uma careta quando eu citei o Hulk, como se desgostasse só de olhar para ele, me fazendo rir — Além de maior velocidade. Sobre as teias é um assunto interessante. Eu não consigo produzir teias naturalmente, apenas fluídos de teias, que eu modifico com um pouco de ciência para torná-las teias de verdade e muito resistentes, e posso lançá-las a partir de um lança teias, além de outros dispositivos tecnológicos que eu possuo.

— Você não respondeu a outra pergunta. Como é capaz de fazer isso tudo?

— Bom, sobre os dispositivos é só ciência, hehe — ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente na minha direção, me fazendo engolir em seco — Olha, Sable, eu não posso realmente te dar a fórmula secreta dos meus poderes, sabe? Mas eu imagino que você já tenha uma noção do que me aconteceu. Eu fui mordido por uma aranha de uma espécie específica, modificada geneticamente. Ao longo de seis meses, eu era literalmente mais forte e mais ágil que o Capitão das calças apertadas lá, dos Avengers.

— Você se refere a Steve Rogers? Impossível. Apenas seis meses? O soro que foi injetado nele era extremamente poderoso e foi projetado por anos, para ser superado por uma simples mordida de aranha modificada? — questionou ela, extremamente chocada que um Vingador foi superado por um moleque de apenas quinze anos.

— É. Na verdade essa história é bem interessante. Eu percebi isso quando superei o Capitão numa luta contra ele, quando Tony Stark me recrutou. Eles pareciam brigados na época, mas eu estava empolgado demais para perceber, hehe — comentei nostálgico, enquanto me lembrava de quando Tony Stark entrou no meu apartamento.

Meu sorriso desapareceu quando lembrei o porquê de não citar o nome dele mais. Tony Stark morreu no incidente com Thanos. Na minha frente. Sable pareceu ter conhecimento dessa situação, já que decidiu continuar com o assunto e me distraindo de pensar muito sobre.

— A última coisa que eu tenho a dizer é sobre Mary Jane Watson. Conheci ela enquanto ela estava documentando o que estava acontecendo no meu país, ela falou de você. Antes de você falar algo, ouça-me. Ela está viva e segura, em uma das nossas bases em _Symkaria_. Entretanto, está num estado vegetativo, por conta de se envolver perto demais num dos conflitos nas ruas, e foi atingida por uma bala perdida de um revolucionário. A bala atingiu a parte do cérebro responsável por manter as funções motoras funcionando. Nos primeiros dois meses, para nossos médicos ela estava praticamente morta, sendo mantida viva apenas por aparelhos — ela disse em tom baixo. Eu não sabia nem o que dizer, nem sentir — Entretanto, no último mês ela apresentou uma significativa melhora após duas cirurgias, o cérebro dela aumentou a frequência dos neurotransmissores com a acréscimo de um pequeno chip que catalisa essas reações nervosas...

— Espera! Eu trabalho com isso! Eu posso ajudá-la! — quase gritei, lembrando subitamente que eu tenho trabalhado muito nesse tema da medicina, e Sable me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida — Desculpe por te interromper. Mas é que é importante! Se você pesquisou sobre mim, tenho certeza que tem conhecimento da minha empresa.

— Sim. Inclusive eu descobri que Otto Octavius trabalhava com você.

— Eu não consegui salvá-lo daquele projeto maluco que ele estava fazendo... Eu estive tão ocupado com meus próprios problemas, com detentos, policiais, seus soldados e inimigos poderosos atrás de mim que eu nem percebi que isso tudo estava acontecendo porque ele estava liderando tudo por debaixo dos panos. Mas eu posso salvar a MJ! Eu definitivamente não posso perdê-la, eu já não tenho mais ninguém comigo...

— Eu sei, Peter, eu entendo como é isso — ela comentou suavemente, me surpreendendo por me chamar pelo primeiro nome — Vamos salvá-la. Mas primeiro... Eu creio que primeiro temos que resolver um problema com os suprimentos da minha empresa, concorda?

— Sim. Vai ser interessante trabalhar com você de novo. Uh, eu não queria realmente perguntar isso, mas você poderia divulgar a minha empresa assim que terminarmos? Minhas patentes geralmente me mantêm com dinheiro circulando por cerca de duas semanas, mas após isso eu começo a passar fome, hehe — comentei com diversão, colocando uma mão na nuca enquanto ela mostrava uma expressão surpresa.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando em implementar sua empresa na _Sable Internacional_. Eu dei uma olhada nas suas patentes e elas são muito interessantes. Prótese intratorácica para suporte indicada para pessoas com medulas espinhais danificadas? Ousadamente efetivo. Muitas pessoas já utilizam esse método. Minha ala médica nunca teria desenvolvido algo do tipo. E você acabou de se formar em engenharia química, com pouco tempo de experiência com medicina — elogiou ela, me deixando um pouco envergonhado, é sempre legal ter seu trabalho reconhecido — Eu gostaria de ter os seus dois lados na minha empresa. Parker e Spider. Nenhum dos meus homens conseguiria competir com o que você faz. Cientistas ou soldados.

— Contando com você também, certo? — desafiei com um olhar divertido. Tive que desviar de um tiro rapidamente, que acabou acertando a parede atrás de mim, perfurando-a — Ei! Mosquitos podem entrar agora, e o ar-condicionado não vai gelar minha sala.

— Ouse falar mais uma baboseira dessas e vai se arrepender, aranhazinha — sorrindo desafiadoramente, guardou a pistola e levantou-se — Enfim, eu já terminei toda a negociação. Amanhã pela noite, possivelmente, eu te ligo e dou mais detalhes sobre essa gangue desconhecida. Até lá, descanse. Eu percebo que você não está bem, Parker. Dê-se esse luxo.

Então, saiu pela porta do apartamento, me deixando sozinho novamente. Creio que vou seguir a sugestão que ela me deu, ficar um pouco em casa, para variar. Amanhã será um longo e entediante dia, e como nós vamos agir durante a noite, eu possivelmente não vou dormir, então é melhor eu descansar durante o dia mesmo.

Comecei a refletir sobre tudo que acabou de acontecer. Sable invadindo meu apartamento, stalkeando até o meu último fio de cabelo e me interrogando sobre meus poderes depois de ficar mais de seis meses sem aparecer por aqui. De fato, foi uma noite bem interessante. Admito que estou um pouco ansioso para trabalhar com ela de novo. A oportunidade que ela vai me dar na empresa dela vai me ajudar muito. Talvez eu faça uma última visita para contar para a May, e então seguir em frente, como sempre faço.

E pela primeira vez em mais de três meses angustiado, eu dormi tranquilo.


	3. Noir Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo esse traje do Spider. Só isso mesmo. ;)

Acordei com uma fresta maldita da minha cortina quase me cegando com a luz do sol. Eu estava precisando tanto descansar que nem sequer notei que dormi no sofá. De qualquer forma, não importa tanto. Sable me visitou na madrugada de sexta, logo hoje é sábado. Hoje normalmente eu iria ao F.E.S.T.A, por ser um final de semana e ajudar o Miles, mas eu vou seguir o conselho da Sable e tirar o dia para mim mesmo. para Peter Parker descansar. E eu já tinha uma ideia do que fazer hoje.

Depois de fazer um café da manhã rápido de duas torradas, peguei meu celular e verifiquei que já eram dez da manhã. Mandei uma mensagem de voz pro Miles avisando que eu estou me sentindo mal e não iria para o centro de ajuda. Enquanto eu me arrumava para sair de casa, recebi uma resposta dele, afirmando que dava conta de tudo, desejou melhoras e se caso eu precisasse de ajuda, era para ligar para ele. Sorri para o aparelho. Ele vai ser um ótimo Aranha. Esse espírito é algo que se vê em poucas pessoas. Lembro da May, com sua incrível personalidade de querer ajudar os outros.

Falando nela, farei uma última visita aos meus tios hoje. Eles iriam querer que eu seguisse em frente, e eu ouvirei o conselho silencioso deles. Porque é isso que os Parker sempre fizeram, confiar uns nos outros. Fazia muito, muito tempo em que eu não saio de casa como Peter, andar pelas calçadas como uma pessoa comum. Será que eu ainda sei como faz isso? Como diria eu mesmo: Há apenas um jeito de descobrir: testando na prática. Separei poucas coisas para levar, uma bolsa de uma alça, uma toalha branca, duas garrafas de água e um dinheirinho para comprar alguma coisa. Eu provavelmente não iria demorar muito.

Desci do apartamento pelas escadas de emergência. Cumprimentei o porteiro, que nem sequer devia lembrar da minha existência. Senti a brisa suave das ruas de Chinatown. O céu estava ensolarado, com poucas nuvens. Pareceu certo, conveniente. O dia perfeito para aproveitar uma folga dos meus outros lados. Pois é, Spider-Man e Agente Spider, vocês vão tirar umas férias, junto comigo. Hoje eu iria fazer uma longa caminhada, até o extremo norte do Harlem. Eu poderia ir de metrô, mas que graça teria? E perder esse sol maravilhoso para me espremer no meio de um monte de gente? Não, obrigado.

Decidi ir pelo Greenwich, seguindo para Midtown e pelo Central Park. Por sorte, lembrei de ter trago minha câmera, tirei muitas fotos, não apenas de monumentos, mas de pequenas coisas também. Quando eu estou como Spider, dificilmente noto as belas paisagens, por conta do meu traje e do sentido aranha me darem muitas informações ao mesmo tempo, dificultando meu foco. Eu me acostumei, mas ainda é meio complicado. E quando eu estou apenas caminhando, percebo coisas que não havia visto antes. Como as belas árvores do verão, casais de mãos dadas sorrindo, crianças brincando ao redor dos muitos lagos do Central Park. Essa cidade é muito bonita. Acho que sei porque escolhi virar o defensor dela. 

Depois de quase uma hora e meia caminhando, cheguei nos conjuntos residenciais do litoral do Harlem. Eu costumava visitar a filial do F.E.S.T.A. que se encontrava nesse distrito, mas ela pegou fogo. De resto, esse é o distrito com o qual eu menos interajo, por conta de ser muito distante dos mais movimentados. Meus fãs que moram por aqui sempre reclamam disso, e eu fico só rindo mesmo. É engraçado ver eles reclamando juntamente com o pessoal do Jameson. Eu só não falo nada para ele porque ele não vai ouvir de qualquer forma, esse cara já tá quase caduco. Cabe as pessoas decidirem se vão ou não ouvir esse maluco.

Pouco tempo depois, cheguei na entrada do cemitério. Faz seis meses desde que estive aqui. Seis meses desde que muitas pessoas se curaram, mas minha tia não teve essa sorte. Caminhei por entre as lápides, observando em como algumas possuíam mais de cem anos que estava por ali. A dos meus tios se encontravam bem para a lateral do cemitério. Parei bem em frente às lápides, puxei a toalha branca da bolsa e a estendi pelo chão do cemitério. Sentando em posição de borboleta, acabei abaixando os olhos, lendo os escritos nelas.

Quando levantei, percebi certos olhares de pessoas que passavam por ali. Uns com pena, outros com empatia, outros direcionavam um olhar com algo como… Desconforto? Talvez somente fosse uma cena incomum para eles. Como meus tios sempre me ensinaram, a opinião de quem não é importante para mim não tem relevância para mim. Por isso que lidar com o Jameson é fácil, receber ódio de milhões de pessoas não é nada quando apenas uma te agradece por ter feito uma boa ação. Meus tios sempre foram muito sábios.

Eu poderia dizer que tive um monólogo com as lápides, mas não. Eu apenas fiquei quieto, observando o céu e refletindo. Meus últimos momentos com cada um deles não foram do jeito que eu esperava, mas dificilmente as coisas funcionam a meu favor. E por eles, eu não tenho arrependimentos. Viver a vida intensamente, ajudando o próximo e sem desistir. Esses foram os ensinamentos que May e Ben Parker me ensinaram. E é hora de eu passar adiante. 

Limpando lágrimas que eu nem percebi que escorriam, eu levantei do chão do cemitério, deixando duas flores sobre a lápide de cada um. 

Esse seria o meu adeus às pessoas que moldaram quem eu sou hoje.

 

                                                        ***

 

Antes de voltar para casa, decidi dar uma paradas no caminho para casa. Tinha alguns lugares  eu gostaria de fazer uma visita. Verificando o horário, vi que já se passava de meio dia e decidi almoçar na pizzaria do Eddie, o lugar que eu pretendia levar a Sable para comer depois da luta contra Hammerhead, se ela não tivesse me chutado (agradeço por não ter sido literalmente). Eu quase iria chamá-lo da forma que eu faço como Spider, mas lembrei que não posso fazer isso. 

Era estranhamente desconfortável ser eu mesmo e ao mesmo tempo não ser, porque certas coisas eu faço como Spider que não posso fazer como Peter, e vice-versa. Não estava com muita fome, então apenas pedi uma fatia de pizza, não conseguindo segurar a animação ao meu meu amigo Eddie. Ele me olhou de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse se esforçando para lembrar de algo, dando de ombros segundos depois. Sentei numa das cadeiras do balcão enquanto esperava a fatia chegar, que veio minutos depois.

Ao me entregar a fatia, ele me entregou um pedaço de papel com algo escrito, que eu baixei o olhar para ver. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, confuso com isso. Quando levantei o olhar, ele já estava animadamente atendendo outros clientes, fingindo que esqueceu da minha existência. Abri o papel e fiquei tanto chocado quanto contente.

“Obrigado por proteger a cidade. É uma honra te conhecer pessoalmente. Não contarei a ninguém.”

Levantei do banco ainda meio atordoado. Olhei para ele e ele de soslaio me mandou um joinha, que eu inevitavelmente retribui com um sorriso. Saí do restaurante ainda animado, mas com um certo nível de preocupação. E se outra pessoa me reconhecer pela voz? Eu costumo ser muito falante como Spider-Man, e apesar de não saberem meu nome, uma identificação facial por câmeras facilmente resolve isso.

Tentei esquecer isso por ora e continuei meu caminho pela cidade. Passei por alguns postos da Sable no caminho. O contrato com o Osborn finalizaria em poucos meses, então eles ainda ficariam pela cidade. Por isso a Sable ainda estava tendo problemas por aqui. A expressão de alguns deles era indecifrável por conta dos capacetes, mas era visível que eles gostariam de continuar desfrutando do abuso de poder deles em relação ao civis, ao invés de realmente trabalharem como uma empresa militar privada. 

Eu estava observando alguns prédios da região do Upper West Side quando meu celular começou a tocar por algum motivo. Eu já tinha falado com o Miles, Sable só iria me ligar durante a noite e eu não estava esperando ninguém. Que estranho. Puxei o celular do meu bolso com certa curiosidade, até ler o que estava escrito na tela. Eu estava recebendo uma chamada de um número desconhecido. Cara, esse pessoal só pode estar de brincadeira. Eu renho realmente que trocar de número. Atendi na hora.

A princípio, eu só ouvia uma respiração totalmente bizarra extremamente próxima do telefone. Eu estava prestes a desligar achando se tratar de um trote, quando a pessoa resolveu se pronunciar.

— Você é Silver Sable? — questionou num tom tão baixo que eu tive que fazer esforço para conseguir ouvir o que foi dito. Meus pelos se arrepiaram, essa pessoa conseguiu meu número de alguma forma.

— Número errado, amigão. Tenta novamente mais tarde.

Quando eu estava prestes a desligar a ligação, consegui ouvir a voz do sujeito novamente.

— Eu não estou brincando, seu verme. Eu rastreei o IP do computador de Silver Sable até um local onde se encontrava esse dispositivo extremamente próximo. Se você possui contato com ela, diga-me agora e eu talvez possa poupar essa sua vida insignificante — ameaçou com a voz tão baixa e arranhada que era quase como ouvir um garfo riscar um prato.

— Eu quero ver você tentar. E pelo visto você rastreou o IP errado, seu hacker de ensino médio — e desliguei.

Tentei agir rapidamente, mas o indivíduo era esperto. Antes dele conseguir bloquear o meu número, eu consegui apenas o começo do rastro dele, que era em algum local do litoral de Manhattan, o que não foi nada útil, visto que Manhattan é uma ilha e litoral não falta. Ele poderia estar literalmente em qualquer lugar, até debaixo d’água. Eu precisava avisar isso para a Sable. Mas ela pode estar ocupada agora, então eu aviso quando ela me ligar. Eu preciso pensar direito.

Sentei em um banco de uma pequena praça na Upper West Side e pensei nas possibilidades de problemas que envolvem a Sable. Esse cara de alguma forma conseguiu o IP do computador dela, mas não permanentemente. Talvez ela tenha mudado e ele perdeu o contato? Faria sentido, visto que ela é muito cuidadosa. Mas o que eu não entendo é o porquê desse tipo de abordagem. O sujeito parecia desesperado para encontrá-la. A pista do IP dela seria a única coisa que ele tinha? 

Na verdade, eu tive sorte de que o cara rastreou o meu celular, e não o dela. Caso o indivíduo tivesse conseguido contato com o celular dela, muito provavelmente ela compraria essa briga e se jogaria de boca numa armadilha e acabaria numa situação muito complicada. Suspirando fundo, ponderei se contava ou não o que acabou de acontecer a ela. Muito provavelmente ela iria pedir o número desse aparelho, ligaria para ele e faria uma besteira que se arrependeria depois.

Lidar com pessoas impulsivas era complicado. Parecia que eu estava rodeado de pessoas assim. MJ, Felícia, Miles… Todos se jogando de cara no perigo iminente enquanto ignoravam totalmente meus conselhos (sendo que eu sou muito mais experiente que todos na arte de se meter em perigo, perco apenas para Sable, que parecia não demonstrar essa experiência). Tipicamente, eu iria adorar me meter numa confusão e socar uns vilões. Mas esses aí são diferentes até demais.

Desde que eu enfrentei o Tombstone, eu sei que enfrentar um inimigo invencível nunca é a melhor das opções. Rodear o território e encontrar a fraqueza dele é a melhor estratégia, e é isso que eu vou fazer. Vou dar uma olhada pelo litoral e ver o que eu encontro, antes da Sable me ligar. São duas e meia, tenho cerca de umas cinco ou seis horas até esse momento. Tenho que me apressar. Depois de entrar num beco escondido, pulei por cima de um prédio e o mais sutil possível para o outro, sem chamar atenção. Em poucos minutos, eu cheguei no apartamento.

Separei tudo que eu iria levar: Meus lança teias, teias de impacto e uma seringa. Talvez eu conseguisse alguma amostra do DNA desses caras e então poderíamos adiantar muitas informações de como lidar com esses indivíduos mutantes. A Sable certamente iria ficar surpresa. Entretanto, minha furtividade teria que ser perfeita para conseguir uma amostra. Para a sorte da Sable, ela contratou o melhor espião do mercado. O famosíssimo e inigualável: Agente Spider.

Em momentos oportunos como este, é imperdível dar uma testada nos meus trajes novos. O da vez vai ser um no estilo século XX, que nomeei de Traje Noir. Em lugares escuros é uma ótima pedida para se camuflar, além de que a nanomalha dele me permite utilizar ondas eletromagnéticas que me ocultam por um período de quarenta segundos. Além de que ele possui vários bolsos, o que é bem útil. Guardar as coisas dentro do traje não é muito agradável. Demorei um tempo fazendo esse traje, então é bom que funcione. São três horas da tarde, caso eu corra eu consigo achar esse esconderijo a tempo.

 

                                                        ***

 

Era por volta de cinco e meia e eu não tinha encontrado absolutamente nada.

 A merda do rastro que eu consegui pegar do celular do indivíduo era extremamente vago. Eu comecei rodeando a área do Upper West, descendo até o Hell's Kitchen, seguindo para o Greenwich e rodeando todo o sul do Financial District, passando por Chinatown, subi pelo Upper East e agora chegando no Harlem pelo oeste eu estou extremamente irritado. Não é possível que eu não tenha encontrado nada. Quando eu estava prestes a desistir, eu estava sobrevoando uma região do extremo oeste do Harlem, quando ouvi vozes numa área relativamente deserta, próxima aos contêineres do píer local. Finalmente, eu encontrei algo.

Caí silenciosamente próximo a um contêiner, subindo nele e ouvindo a conversa que se passava por ali. Eram apenas dois sujeitos, que não falavam nada com nada num tom muito grave. Para mim, eles estavam falando o mesmo que grego. Decidi gravar a conversa, caso a Sable consiga decifrar que merda de língua é essa. Assim que eles pararam (aparentemente) de falar, decidi que iria continuar seguindo o caminho dos vários contêineres que havia por ali e dei de cara com uma espécie de galpão. Entrei pela ventilação lateral. Talvez o líder deles da voz arranhada estaria por aqui. Ia facilitar muito.

E após dar uma olhada no ambiente inteiro, eu não estava surpreso de que ele não estava por ali. Sinceramente, por que eu ainda me iludo achando que as coisas vão ser do jeito que eu quero? Complicado, hein.

Só havia um grande espaço dentro do galpão, logo eu não poderia sair de dentro da ventilação. De cara, consegui ouvir mais uns vinte homens utilizando aquele dialeto bizarro, gravei o máximo que consegui no Spider-Bot, e utilizando os sensores do meu traje, tentei ver se havia mais alguma coisa escondida pelo lugar. Não encontrei nada além de alguns suprimentos da Sable e vários tipos de embalagens de comidas velhas. Imaginei que esses caras não fossem ser do tipo higiênico.

Então, chegou a hora da minha tacada final. Eu teria que conseguir as amostras, e era agora ou nunca. Observei o ambiente por mais alguns minutos, até achar o contexto perfeito para o que eu planejo fazer. Subi para o teto do local, me apoiando em algumas barras de sustentação horizontal, perfeitas para movimentação. Depois de algumas teias jogadas aqui e ali, consegui isolar um inimigo próximo a uma parede, hora perfeita para testar a nanomalha.

Ativei sem mais delongas. Para minha sorte, o máximo que se foi ouvido foi o clique para ativar. Após alguns segundos, olhei para mim mesmo, não havia nada. Funcionou perfeitamente, eu nem acreditava. Mas como eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu tinha, decidi ser rápido e finalizar o que eu tinha que fazer. Apoiando meus pés na teia e descendo de cabeça para baixo, cheguei próximo o suficiente do cara.

Fiquei pensando por alguns segundos como que eu iria fazer isso sem que ele acabasse reagindo por instinto e me achasse. Decidi ficar acima do nível do pescoço dele, talvez ele não me acerte dessa forma. Rapidamente, quase perfurei o pescoço dele com a seringa, e tão veloz quanto, puxei uma razoável quantidade de um líquido extremamente bizarro. Parecia um mix instantâneo de lixo, fezes e restos de cadáver. Para minha sorte, o líquido não fedia. Da mesma cor azulada quase preta da mutação dos homens. Bingo.

Para o meu azar (claramente eu não teria sorte) o homem reagiu achando que era uma mosca e deu um tapa, transmutando a mão para isso, que acabou me acertando e eu caí no chão, causando um barulho razoável. Ok, isso não estava nos meus planos, com certeza. Eu estava prestes a aceitar que teria que lutar contra diversos mutantes para sair dali, quando o homem apenas ficou olhando ao redor, procurando algo que possa ter causado tanto barulho. Parece que algum tipo de divindade teve pena de mim e me presenteou com isso. Com a seringa em mãos, subi pela parede rapidamente, abri a ventilação com o maior cuidado possível e pronto. Estava seguro. Soltei a respiração, e o traje voltou ao normal poucos segundos depois. 

Cara, isso foi muito tenso. Eu não sei os limites desses caras, e dependendo da situação eu perderia feio sem os meus dispositivos. Era pressuposto para ser somente uma missão de furtividade. Ainda bem que o Agente Spider é altamente competente. Saí do local rapidamente, parando em algum prédio do Midtown. Respirando fundo, eu consegui me acalmar. Tudo pronto, agora era só entregar essa amostra para a Sable e teríamos conseguido adiantar grande parte do trabalho. Puxei meu celular de um dos bolsos, assim como a seringa. Percebi que já se passavam de sete horas. Eu demorei tanto assim naquele lugar?  

Tentei dar uma olhada na seringa para descobrir que espécie de merda era aquela, mas eu precisaria do laboratório para isso. Por sorte eu estava perto do Greenwich. Chegando rapidamente, pus uma pequena parte do material no microscópio, e fechei a seringa. Hora do show. Depois de vários minutos de análise, consegui obter grandiosos… Nadas. Aquele elemento era extremamente bizarro e incomum. O máximo que eu consegui saber era que era algum tipo de simbionte, que funcionava em correlação com o hospedeiro.

Suspirei fundo ao ver que já eram oito horas, e eu estava prestes a ir para casa trocar de roupa e se possível tomar um banho, quando recebi a esperada ligação da Sable. Atendi.

Parece que eu trocaria de roupa só amanhã.


	4. Noir Day - Part Two

Sable me ligou falando o local rapidamente (que eu mal consegui ouvir, consegui pegar somente a rua) e a que eu deveria estar lá em menos de vinte minutos, depois desligou na minha cara. Bom, eu não esperaria muito dela, mas não custava nada deixar eu falar, hein? Vai que eu não entendi direito o que ela disse, né. Ou estaria no meio de uma luta contra um monte de mutantes ladrões que falam uma língua ainda mais estranha que russo. Nunca se sabe.

O local que ela me deu era no meio do Midtown, próximo a 57ª Avenida. Ou algo do tipo. Praticamente do lado do litoral. Eu já estava cansado de olhar para a água, hoje eu passei a tarde inteira rodeando a ilha de Manhattan, enquanto me estressava por não encontrar o local que eu queria. E, na verdade, eu lembro de ter passado por lá hoje. Se eu não me engano, havia uma base da Sable por ali, talvez ela esteja por lá, o que faria bastante sentido levando em conta que faríamos pesquisas. Enquanto eu era perseguido por literalmente todo mundo da cidade, soquei a cara de alguns soldados daquela base por estarem abusando do poder e sequestrando civis. Bando de otários.

Na verdade, esses soldados em específico foram muito difíceis de se lidar. Seja lá o que usam nessa armadura, é muito resistente, além de absorver mais da metade do impacto de qualquer golpe. Alguns caras que utilizavam um sabre vermelho eram tão resistentes que eu demorava quase dez minutos enchendo a cara deles de socos, enquanto ele não me acertava nenhum golpe, e só então ele caiu desacordado. Eu preciso desse material para fazer um traje.  Cara, eu ia ficar muito irado de branco e cinza.

Coletei o material do microscópio e da seringa, guardando ambos num pequeno pote coletor num dos bolsos do traje e segui direto para a base que a Sable indicou. Enquanto sobrevoava os prédios, fiquei pensando sobre aquele líquido estranho, e os mutantes malucos. Eu posso nunca ter falado ou sequer sei russo, mas já enfrentei o Rhino vezes o suficiente para saber que aquilo que eles falavam não chegava nem perto disso. Ou de qualquer língua que eu conheça (mesmo que apenas de ouvido). Nem um combo de russo, chinês e alemão seria tão estranho quanto aquilo. Agora acho que sei o porquê daquele cara ter uma voz tão arranhada e bizarra.

Mas era muito estranho isso tudo. Apesar do termo simbionte existir, nunca foi provada a existência de qualquer tipo de ser vivo que se encaixa nessa categoria, e seguindo essa linha de raciocínio somada com aquele linguajar estranho... Talvez panspermia se encaixe nessa situação. Vou procurar relatos de meteoritos que entraram na atmosfera recentemente. Talvez a Sable já tenha tido essa conclusão. Bem, vamos ver.

Só para irritar alguns soldados, peguei impulso para me jogar para cima e mergulhar, para então utilizar a teia novamente com mais energia para cima. O plano era simples: Eu estava a mais de 250 metros do chão, e iria usar a teia para me balançar próximo a eles numa velocidade de quase 120km/h, simples, rápido e fácil. Avistei três alinhados numa fileira em formação, isso iria ser engraçado. Encolhi os braços para conseguir mais velocidade, e quando estava bem próximo ao chão, lancei a teia em um prédio próximo, apoiei-me nela com as duas mãos e posicionei os dois pés para frente, quase raspando no chão. E então, rapidamente voei na frente deles e soltei a teia, somente para lançar ela num poste da base e observar o resultado.

Dois dos soldados caíram para trás de susto e o terceiro ajudou os dois a levantarem, isso enquanto me xingavam loucamente. Comecei a gargalhar a ponto de chorar de rir, e os três, decidindo parar de xingar, começaram a dar leves risadas, percebendo a situação. Pedi desculpas e disse que foi só uma brincadeira, e agradeci por levarem numa boa. Agora eu precisava achar a Sable, perguntei dela deles e me disseram que ela não aparecia por ali já desde o final da tarde. Minha cara de interrogação pareceu tão visível que eles perguntaram o porquê de eu procurar por ela. Respondi que ela me pediu para encontrar ela num endereço próximo dessa área, e eu pressupus que fosse aqui. Eles se entreolharam e disseram que o apartamento dela se encontrava nessa mesma área.

Mesmo com a máscara e os óculos, eles conseguiram ver minha cara de espanto e começaram a morrer de rir. Perguntei com um tom sério deles se eles achavam que era algum tipo de armadilha, e se eu corria risco se entrasse lá. Depois de rirmos mais um pouco, eles me informaram que provavelmente não era, eles se lembravam dela ter comentado de estar esperando alguém, então talvez eu ainda consiga manter minha existência intacta. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Agradeci a eles e peguei o endereço com eles, e enquanto me despedia deles, ouvi dois deles elogiando o traje novo. Pelo menos ainda existem pessoas com bom gosto por aqui.

O apartamento dela era do outro lado da 57ª Avenida, bem em frente ao Central Park, em um prédio extremamente requintado. Parei bem em frente dele, em cima de outro prédio. Questiono-me se seria muita falta de educação eu perguntar o andar dela e entrar pela janela? É provável que se eu entrar assim na recepção eu seria expulso. Não trouxe roupa e sinceramente eu não estou a fim de voltar até Chinatown e voltar até aqui. Cogitei simplesmente entrar sem a máscara na recepção, mas eu posso já ter sido visto com esse traje pelo meu passeio por Manhattan. Rezando para nada de ruim acontecer comigo, eu puxei meu celular e liguei para a Sable, que atendeu depois de alguns segundos.

— Hum, oi, Sable. E-eu estou aqui na frente do seu prédio, mas não sei como entrar. Eu estou com um traje diferente hoje. Como eu faço? — questionei nervosamente, por algum motivo.

— Lembro de ter te sugerido para descansar hoje. Enfim, entre pela recepção, seu idiota. Meu quarto é o 1004, peça para ligarem e eu autorizo sua entrada. Creio ter dito o número quando te liguei. Seu traje não importa.

— Na verdade, sobre isso, eu até tentei relaxar, mas tive uns contratempos... Quer saber, isso não interessa agora. Vou seguir sua ideia, mas se eu for expulso da recepção eu vou entrar pela sua janela — provoquei divertidamente.

— Quero ver você tentar, Parker — sua voz não estava para brincadeira, então eu decidi não brincar com a sorte.

Desliguei a ligação e desci numa das árvores do Central Park, subi na calçada e caminhei em direção ao edifício como se eu não estivesse usando um traje extremamente elegante e bonito, mas que na visão dessas pessoas, sem noção alguma de estilo, acham estranho. Antes mesmo de eu entrar no prédio, dois seguranças, tão grandes quanto o Fisk, me barraram. Perguntei se havia algo de errado, e eles disseram, pasmem, que eu estou vestido de forma suspeita e que se eu quisesse entrar, teria de vestir algo razoável. Após dizerem isso, empurraram-me e eu quase caí para trás.

Informei aos dois brutamontes que Silver Sable que havia me chamado ali, que minha vestimenta não interessava a nenhum dos dois, e que se eles quisessem implicar com isso, eles que resolvessem com a Sable. Pude ver que os dois claramente suaram frio e saíram da frente da entrada, permitindo a minha passagem. Arrogantemente, eu agradeci pela compreensão, enquanto ouvia o rosnado dos dois. Quase ri da cara desses dois. Só não ri porque dessa vez eles me expulsariam com um motivo mais plausível.

Cheguei na recepção com os olhares de todo mundo em mim, inclusive das câmeras de segurança. Ser uma celebridade é complicado. Cheguei no recepcionista que me encarava com uma cara de poucos amigos por estar chamando tanta atenção. O ambiente inteiro estava em silêncio, e pareceu perder totalmente qualquer tipo de som depois que eu falei o número do quarto e o nome da pessoa que residia ali. O recepcionista pegou o interfone, digitou o número, confirmou a minha entrada e liberou minha passagem, isso tudo enquanto me encarava com uma cara totalmente surpresa e chocada. Ele e mais todas as pessoas presentes por ali. Quando eu entrei no elevador, comecei a rir loucamente. Nunca que eu me imaginei passando por uma situação dessa. A porta do elevador se abriu, revelando um corredor com passagens para a esquerda e direita.

Ainda dando pequenas risadas procurei o apartamento da Sable, que ficava no final do corredor a direita. Apertei a campainha, e depois de quase um minuto esperando, ela abriu a porta, puxou-me para dentro, trancou a porta e eu já me preparei para o que viria a seguir.

— Você por acaso perdeu os últimos neurônios que ainda existiam nesse seu cérebro? Que merda de roupa é essa?! Não estamos no século XIX, e muito menos na França, Parker! Se queria chamar atenção, você conseguiu! — gritava e gesticulava, enquanto minha máscara (felizmente) escondia o sorriso sacana que eu tinha no rosto — O recepcionista me perguntou se eu estava esperando um indivíduo vestido de forma estranha, e eu imaginei que fosse você. Mas depois de verificar as câmeras da portaria, eu quase surtei! O que vão pensar de mim depois de saber que um louco vestido como um espião francês de dois séculos atrás entrou no meu apartamento?!

— Primeiro de tudo: Não é do século XIX, e sim do XX, além de que esse traje é extremamente estiloso — ela iria retrucar, quando eu continuei, sem dar tempo dela falar — Segundo, eu precisei desse traje hoje por conta da nanomalha dele, que me deixa invisível por um período de tempo, depois eu explico. Terceiro, foi você que pediu que eu entrasse pela recepção, a culpa não é minha. E por último, vamos focar no trabalho, eu tenho informações muito úteis que obtive hoje.

Ela ainda demonstrava estar muito irritada, mas respirou fundo, sentando-se no sofá prateado, enquanto manteve a cabeça baixa, com o cabelo cobrindo o rosto. Enquanto ela estava tendo sua crise de raiva, aproveitei para tirar a máscara e segurá-la em uma das mãos, sentindo um conforto instantâneo. Ela olhou para cima ao perceber alguns sons e viu meu rosto com o resquício de um sorriso e pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

— Me dê um motivo para não te expulsar do meu apartamento. Já te adianto que ele tem que ser muito plausível — afirmou com seriedade.

Sem falar nada, puxei o pote de um dos bolsos e mostrei para ela, que pareceu estar extremamente chocada. Ela tomou o pote das minhas mãos, aproximou ele do rosto e observou o material interno. Depois de pouco mais de um minuto, ela virou-se para mim, ainda surpresa.

— O quê...? Como? Onde conseguiu? — disparou outra série de perguntas, que soavam mais como ordens para eu obedecer e responder. Percebi que isso era algum tipo de mania dela.

Nos sentamos na grande mesa de vidro da sala e comecei explicando para ela o que havia acontecido durante a tarde de hoje. De como eu fui ameaçado, de como eu quase fui pego com a mão na massa e sobre o dialeto dos mutantes. Ela pareceu realmente surpresa de que eu consegui esses resultados em apenas um dia. Vi uma espécie de indignação passar pelo rosto dela após eu terminar de contar, mas durou menos do que um segundo. Talvez eu tenha interpretado errado. Contei também os resultados que obtive no laboratório, mostrei os áudios bizarros dos mutantes e a minha teoria de que esse simbionte possa ter vindo de outro lugar. Panspermia.

— Bom, tem bastante coisa para falar. Para começar, eu creio que sei o porquê daquele homem ter conseguido o IP do meu ‘’computador’’. Eu não tenho nada salvo de fato neste computador, nós utilizamos a base de dados da Sable Internacional, para caso nossos dispositivos sejam furtados. E para isso, precisamos conseguir uma conexão com um servidor, que é criado temporariamente para buscar a informação, e então excluído. Quando te mostrei a gravação, realizei a conexão, e logo então desfiz. Creio que foi nesse momento de exposição que ele conseguiu pegar o IP do servidor temporário, e então perdeu o rastro porque o IP deixou de existir — explicou. Cara, o pessoal de engenharia computacional da _Sable Internacional_ tem bolas de titânio, olha que sistema genial, praticamente infalível — Mas isso não impediu ele de identificar o seu celular por estar muito próximo do aparelho na hora da conexão.

— Isso faz bastante sentido. Imaginei que fosse algo do tipo. Agora, sobre ele estar te procurando, e bem desesperado por sinal, alguma ideia? Ele foi bem esperto em bloquear meu número rapidamente, antes de eu conseguir rastreá-lo por completo, não é qualquer pessoa que agiria assim. O líder deles seria tão burro e esperto ao mesmo tempo?

— Ele poderia estar querendo vingar seus homens? Na verdade, isso não faz sentido. Esse tipo de abordagem é praticamente entregar a posição de cara, não creio que aquele seja o líder deles, talvez seja apenas um subordinado desobedecendo ordens. Faria mais sentido. Deixemos isso de lado por enquanto. Sobre o dialeto estranho que eles utilizavam, mais tarde enviarei essas gravações de áudio ao meu setor de relações sociais para ver se eles conseguem identificar que língua é essa, além de mandar essas amostras para uma varredura completa no laboratório. Nós precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando. Caso não consigamos resultados concretos em nenhuma das análises, terei que pressupor que sua teoria da panspermia é a resposta mais aceitável, por enquanto.

— Outra coisa, quando eu estive naquele esconderijo deles, não consegui identificar direito o que eles estavam fazendo, principalmente pelo fato de não entender uma palavra do que eles diziam, mas também porque eles apenas conversavam e moviam caixas, pareciam que já haviam finalizado o que iriam fazer ali, e estavam arrumando as coisas. O local que eu consegui as informações e a amostra se encontra na baía do extremo oeste do Harlem, próximo a alguns contêineres, provavelmente são eles que estão roubando os suprimentos destinados a Symkaria. Recomendo que você mande uma equipe para lá o mais rápido possível, talvez eles estejam mudando de local para não serem pegos — peguei meu celular e mostrei o local específico no mapa para ela, que acenou com a cabeça — Creio que o meu papel nesse trabalho acabou sendo bem mais rápido do que eu esperava que fosse ser. E amanhã o seu nessa cidade acaba também, né?

Ela pareceu levemente decepcionada por um momento. Ela fez uma expressão que poderia ser considerada fofa, se eu não estivesse tão acostumado com a cara mortífera dela. Parecia desconcertada, como se indecisa se falava algo ou não.

— Hum, é, sim, de fato. S-suponho que eu deva cumprir minha parte do acordo — ela pegou a bolsa em cima do sofá e me entregou um cartão branco, com uma pequena listra verde neon e com faixas cinzas — Você normalmente precisaria ir em alguma das nossas bases pela cidade, preencher um formulário, informar seus documentos, responder a uma entrevista... Não me interesso tanto por burocracias, mas parecem que elas me rodeiam de qualquer forma. Se ainda tiver interesse em entrar na minha empresa, é melhor não se acostumar com esses favores que estou lhe prestando.

— Espera, espera, espera, eu entendi certo? Você já está literalmente me alocando na sua empresa diretamente? Sem chatices de formulários?

— Sim. Mas não se acostume! Você tem sorte de ter a CEO de uma empresa lhe ajudando. — ela afirmou com um tom sério, apesar que parecia estar nascendo um sorriso em seu rosto — A partir de hoje, você pode ir trabalhar diretamente para o seu próprio laboratório particular em alguma das unidades da _Sable International_ de Manhattan...

— Que legal! Isso é muito incrível! Muito obrigado, Sabl...

— ... Até o nosso contrato com o Osborn terminar.

Ver o meu sorriso morrer fez o protótipo do dela sumir também. Apenas alguns meses trabalhando em Manhattan? Não há mesmo nenhuma opção do que fazer?  

— Vocês não têm nenhuma filial por perto daqui? Eu não queria ter de sair dessa cidade...

— A mais próxima é a de Nova Jersey — ela disse, desanimando-me totalmente — Eu... Vou dar um tempo para você pensar sobre isso. Quando estiver decidido, ligue-me. Fique com o cartão. Se você não quiser, eu vou entender. Mas caso queira, saiba que seria interessante trabalhar com você, Peter. Ah, e caso eu precise de mais alguma coisa sobre o caso dos simbiontes, você estaria disponível?

— ... Sim. É só avisar que eu chego voando, só que um pouco diferente de como você faz — sorri para a piadinha sem graça, e fiquei surpreso quando vi o rosto dela adquirir um leve tom de vermelho.

— Eu estava levemente descontrolada quando persegui o Hammerhead daquela vez, eu admito — e para minha maior surpresa ainda, ela sorriu verdadeiramente. Meus olhos não podiam estar mais arregalados — Você podia pelo menos disfarçar essa sua cara de idiota. Eu também sorrio, sabia?

— Sable, sua expressão de raiva é uma das únicas que eu vejo você usando o tempo inteiro, esse seu rosto neste momento merecia uma foto de recordação — comentei provocando um pouco ela, quem sabe eu não consigo ver ela corar de novo — Você fica bem melhor sorrindo.

— E você fica melhor de máscara, quando eu não tenho que ficar vendo esse seu rosto de piadista convencido — falou, enquanto cruzava os braços, ainda mantendo o belo sorriso no rosto, e eu percebi que o rubor se intensificou levemente. Minha semana inteira já estava feita — Já está tarde, Parker, são onze da noite. É melhor você ir para casa, eu tenho que invadir um local cheio de mutantes amanhã. E é bom você estar preparado para dar suporte.

— Sim, chefe! — Fiz uma continência com o braço errado de propósito, ela riu novamente. Definitivamente, eu prefiro essa Sable — Mas falando sério, me fala a situação completa, e não desliga na minha cara, eu quase não achei esse prédio, você me deu só a rua, como espera que eu encontre?

— Mas é um idiota mesmo. Não prometo nada, Parker. Trabalhe com o que tem.

— Você acabou de resumir minha vida inteira, senhorita _Sablinova_. Até amanhã, se você precisar de mim!

E então, eu me despedi e abri a porta. Definitivamente, seria interessante trabalhar com ela. Mas eu não posso abandonar a cidade de Manhattan assim. Apesar de nenhum grande crime estar acontecendo (com exceção dos simbiontes), essa cidade ainda precisa do Spider-Man. Uma ideia se passou pela minha cabeça, mas se foi tão rápido quanto.

Ele não está pronto ainda.


	5. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nosso Spidey, coitado dele :(

Acordei sem saber direito onde eu estava. O local estava totalmente escuro, meus olhos iam se fixando a escuridão aos poucos. Minha cabeça doía como o inferno, e eu não conseguia lembrar de nada. Notei que estava sem minha máscara. Como eu não conseguia mexer meus braços ou pernas e senti que estava sentado, coisa boa não havia acontecido. Haviam me amarrado. Forcei minha cabeça a funcionar.

Consegui algumas poucas recordações de ter ido ver a Sable no sábado, conversamos, trocamos informações e eu dei o local em que os simbiontes se encontravam, cheguei em casa e dormi. Forcei mais um pouco, lembrando de ter ido ao _F.E.S.T.A_ ajudar o Miles, fiquei por lá até por volta de duas da tarde, quando recebi uma ligação da Sable. Não lembro direito o que ela dizia, mas parecia preocupada e desesperada. Miles notou minha cara de desespero e nem sequer disse algo, só acenou com a cabeça. Vesti o traje Noir (que era o único que eu conseguia usar, os outros estavam sujos e lavando, esse estava novinho) e saí correndo. Cheguei no local em pouco tempo, mas depois de chegar... Não consigo lembrar de mais nada. Não vinha nada. Absolutamente nada.

Decidi focalizar no que havia ao meu redor. No chão ao meu redor, encontravam-se alguns frascos e seringas quebrados. Eu estava no centro de uma local que parecia uma sala de interrogatório, consegui pressupor pelo que parecia um grande painel de vidro, dando visão de outra sala muito parecida com esta. É, parabéns Peter, você conseguiu ser capturado, possivelmente te drogaram e eles tem conhecimento do seu rosto. Que dia incrível. Eu poderia facilmente me libertar dessas amarras, mas poderia estar pondo em perigo outras pessoas que estão aqui, inclusive a Sable, se eles notassem que eu sumi. Que inferno. Mexi meus braços, tentando sentir se meus lança teias ainda estavam nos meus pulsos. Para minha sorte, a resposta era sim, pelo visto acharam que era apenas pulseiras. Eu ainda estava com a parte inferior do meu traje, enquanto a superior estava dobrada na altura do quadril, como um casaco. Decidi manter assim, estava muito quente, aquele lugar era fechado. Percebi também que meu celular não estava mais comigo.

Não sabia qual era o nível de perigo da situação, já que eu não sabia como havia começado essa confusão nem o que havia acontecido nesse meio tempo. É muito irritante quando não me sinto informado do que está acontecendo, era quase como estar enjaulado mentalmente. Para facilitar minha fuga quando tivesse a oportunidade, desfiz as amarras dos braços e das pernas, dando uma esticada nos membros e fazendo alguns exercícios. Gostaria de poder analisar meu corpo, se havia algum tipo de ferimento, mas estava escuro demais. Fiquei apenas realizando alguns aquecimentos e me senti renovado.

Não sabia direito quanto tempo havia se passado desde que acordei, mas imaginei que era pouco mais de quinze minutos. Eu estava começando a ficar muito impaciente, e decidi agir. Se eu envolvesse os outros em um perigo maior, eu resolvo. Sable me ajudaria, eu imagino. Isso supondo que ela não estaria totalmente decepcionada pelo fato de eu ter falhado, enquanto é torturada igual a vez em que eu a salvei quando foi capturada. Suspirei fundo, tentando não pensar no pior que poderia estar acontecendo. Enquanto dava uma olhada nos lança teias para saber se ainda estavam funcionando, caminhei em direção a porta ao lado do vidro, que parecia ser blindado. Pareciam funcionar. Apenas para testar, utilizei o aparelho da mão esquerda. Nada aconteceu.

Fiquei extremamente confuso. Abri os dois aparelhos e percebi que o fluído de teia havia evaporado por conta da falta de ventilação do ambiente em que eu estava. Talvez agora a minha situação tenha acabado de dobrar o nível de perigo. Sem meus lança teias eu perderia uma boa parte da eficiência do meu desempenho em combate, mas eu acho que consigo superar esse problema. Respirei fundo, mantendo a calma. Você consegue Peter, tem que conseguir, senão todos que estão aqui presos estão ferrados. Decidido, tentei quebrar a maçaneta da porta, mas ela era incrivelmente reforçada. Parecia uma liga muito mais resistente do que aço de alta qualidade. Rezo com todas as minhas forças para que não seja Vibranium. Se este for o caso, seria mais fácil quebrar o vidro ou a parede e atravessar por eles. Caso eu tivesse minhas teias, eu poderia pegar impulso e esse vidro deixaria de existir em poucos segundos, mas eu não possuía mais elas e nem poderia fazer barulho.

Depois de pensar um pouco, decidi que a única alternativa era empurrar a porta com toda a força que eu tinha. Comecei a ouvir alguns leves rangidos nos suportes da porta na parede, mas não passava disso. Eu devia estar quase conseguindo, tinha que continuar tentando. Após pouco mais de cinco minutos, a porta finalmente cedeu e eu consegui segurar ela antes de cair e fazer um grande estrondo sonoro. Eu estava do outro lado da sala de interrogatório, com os braços e mãos doloridos pela força que eu tive que fazer. Segui em direção a porta que me levaria para fora daquele lugar e ela estava aberta, para o prazer e bem-estar dos meus braços.

Observei o local. Eu estava na última sala de um corredor, enquanto ele se estendia a minha frente. Seguindo o mesmo ambiente mórbido no qual eu estava, as paredes eram de uma cor marrom e era pouco iluminado. Parecia o cenário de um filme de terror. Eu espero que eu não seja o protagonista desse filme, e sim a entidade do mal. Não estou muito a fim de sair ferrado. Decidi não perder mais tempo, e saí andando rapidamente, mas com cuidado para não fazer barulho e atento a qualquer tipo de som de inimigos. Passei por diversas salas, todas vazias, sem sinais de lutas ou de arrombamentos. Pelo visto, eu era o único que estava preso aqui. Tenho que dizer que me senti especial. Após algum tempo andando, cheguei até o final do corredor, encontrando uma escada.

Não estou muito a fim de subir escadas, mas é o jeito. Seria mais interessante escalar a parede de um elevador. Dessa vez, subi correndo, pulando dois degraus por vez. Foram dois lances de escadas, até chegar num corredor apropriadamente iluminado, mas com as mesmas cores. Havia um guarda logo a frente, próximo a seis salas, sendo três em cada lado das paredes do corredor. Na frente dele, havia uma porta reforçada, que imagino que não irá abrir tão facilmente. Primeiro de tudo, pulei no teto e me aproximei dele por cima. Não posso fazer barulho e meus lança teias me deixaram na mão. Quando relativamente próximo dele, peguei impulso e me lancei em cima dele, acertando a cabeça e nocauteando ele sem muito barulho.

Observei as salas ao redor e notei cada uma com pessoas dentro. Não entendi direito o porquê de eu estar lá embaixo. Talvez eu seja mesmo especial. Ignorando isso, quebrei a maçaneta da primeira porta e em seguida a da sala que a pessoa estava presa. Notei que a porta era bem menos resistente do que a da sala na qual eu estava preso. A pessoa em questão era um dos soldados da Sable, desacordado. Parecia estar com muita dificuldade para respirar por conta do ambiente ser muito abafado. Levei ele para o corredor, deixando-o sentado no chão e apoiado na parede. Refiz esse mesmo processo com as outras salas até encontrar a Sable. Os outros homens estavam todos com armaduras, por isso aparentavam estar menos feridos, mas ela estava só usando sua roupa típica e mais exposta a perigos. Levei ela para fora da sala, enquanto observei ela respirar fundo inconscientemente ao sentir ar puro.

Juntei coragem suficiente para fazer uma análise rápida no corpo dela e notei que ela estava com diversos ferimentos ainda cicatrizando pelas pernas e braços, mas quando observei a roupa dela, havia um grande furo na roupa da região do abdômen. Quando fui averiguar a parte superior do corpo (eu estava tentando evitar pensar em qualquer coisa imprópria para a situação a qualquer custo) percebi um grande ferimento porcamente enfaixado e ainda estava aberto. Fiquei extremamente preocupado com a quantidade de sangue que ela já havia perdido, talvez seja muita sorte que ela ainda esteja viva. Arranquei uma boa parte da manga esquerda do meu traje e estanquei o ferimento por pouco mais de um minuto, para então enfaixar corretamente. A respiração dela pareceu estar bem mais calma, assim como eu. Preciso dar um jeito de nos tirar daqui rapidamente.

Chegando perto da porta, percebi que outra daquelas portas ultra blindadas, para a minha infelicidade. Observei melhor o ambiente, procurando alguma entrada de ventilação e encontrei uma próxima a porta. Escalei a parede e entrei nela sem demora, rastejando por alguns segundos até encontrar uma saída, e antes de cair verifiquei o ambiente. Notei que a porta blindada da outra sala se conectava a essa, encontravam-se computadores, mesas e estantes pela sala. Localizei de cara três inimigos, dois observando algo nos computadores enquanto o outro estava a caminho da porta. Identifiquei que eles falavam aquele mesmo dialeto estranho, confirmando minhas suspeitas de que fomos capturados pelos simbiontes. Como eu não tinha muitas opções a fazer sem alertar os outros guardas, rastejei pelo teto até a porta, passando rapidamente por ela após o indivíduo abrir e fechá-la.

A sala em que estávamos agora eu conseguia identificar facilmente. Era o mesmo local em que eu obtive a amostra do material genético de um dos simbiontes. Observei o local, notando que havia soldados da Sable em cima de poças de sangues, com certeza mortos. Provavelmente os que estavam no corredor das celas eram os únicos ainda vivos. Consegui enxergar a máscara Noir em cima de uma das mesas. Segui o homem por cima durante mais poucos segundos, notando que ele era o único indivíduo por ali. Sem mais delongas, peguei impulso no teto e em poucos segundos o homem já estava nocauteado. Rapidamente, peguei minha máscara e guardei no bolso da calça do traje. Não havia motivos para usar ela, já sabiam do meu rosto. Além de que estava muito calor. Segui em frente.

Antes de tirar Sable e os homens dela lá de dentro, eu precisaria abrir caminho naquele lugar. Lidar com aqueles dois lá de dentro pode ser difícil, eu preciso ser rápido. Saí daquele galpão e observei o lado de fora. Já era noite, e estava nublado, prestes a chover. Foquei totalmente em ouvir sons, não notei nada além de ocasionais barulhos de insetos próximos e da água do litoral do Harlem. Parecia seguro o suficiente, eu preciso urgentemente sair desse lugar e averiguar a situação da cidade. Sem a líder do exército militar do Osborn, talvez esses simbiontes tenham roubado todo o estoque de suprimentos da Sable da cidade. Isso não podia nem de longe ser uma opção do que poderia acontecer.

Voltei para dentro do galpão, parando em frente da porta com um pequeno receio. Eu precisaria nocautear ao menos um deles enquanto possuo a vantagem do elemento surpresa, em seguida dou algum jeito de lidar com o outro. Com o plano em mente, abri a porta extremamente devagar, abrindo uma fresta suficiente para passar. Para minha sorte, os dois estavam trabalhando em computadores lado a lado. Pulei no teto, e me preparei para dar nocautear um deles, decidindo pelo que estava à esquerda. Peguei impulso, e num piscar de olhos ele já estava desacordado. Tentei nesse meio tempo golpear o outro na nuca, mas ele já havia transformado sua cabeça naquela coisa estranha, tornando-o intangível. Não consegui atacá-lo por conta disso. A cabeça voltou ao normal em seguida.

Antes de eu perder parte da minha memória eu posso ter visto esses mutantes em ação ao vivo, mas agora eu não lembro. E era a primeira vez que eu via bem de perto, e era tão estranho quanto no vídeo. Lembro da Sable me informar que eles somente conseguiam transmutar uma parte do corpo, então significa que eu preciso fingir atacar em algum ponto, e em seguida atacar em outro, sem dar tempo desse simbionte agir. Pondo-me em posição de luta, avancei rapidamente para cima do inimigo. Fingi atacá-lo com o punho direito, e eu esperei o simbionte agir na área que o soco iria atingir o rosto do homem. Finalmente, percebi as mudanças na pele dele, e tive que fazer muito esforço para trocar de apoio de um pé para o outro, por conta da inércia. Agora, meu punho esquerdo atingiu a lateral do abdômen dele, com um impacto maior do que o soco anterior iria causar.

O homem foi lançado no teto, quebrando uma parte da parede, atingindo a cabeça dele e parte da costa. Ele caiu desacordado no chão. Socar aquele homem foi uma sensação muito estranha, era como socar ao mesmo tempo uma pedra e uma gelatina. Decidi deixar isso para depois, e me foquei em abrir a porta blindada. Depois de quase seis minutos, a porta finalmente se abriu. Pensei em algum modo de retirar todo mundo daqui, já que para eu consertar o lança teias eu precisaria do laboratório. Eu conseguiria carregar duas pessoas nos ombros por vez, mas eu levaria muito tempo para fazer isso, e os simbiontes podem acordar a qualquer instante. Talvez se eu acordar a Sable, ela tenha alguma solução para essa situação.

Sacudi levemente ela, chamando bem baixo pelo nome dela. Afinal, acordar alguém gritando é muito ruim. Ninguém merece uma coisa dessas. Depois de alguns segundos, os olhos dela se mexeram e abriram, revelando duas esferas azul-claras. Ela apresentava um semblante de quem ainda estava processando a situação e olhou devagar ao redor, notando o simbionte desacordado juntamente com seus homens. Após um tempo, voltou seu olhar a mim novamente.

— O que... aconteceu? — ela sussurrou.

— Você não consegue lembrar?

Ela parece forçar a memória, assim como eu. Depois de alguns segundos, ela desistiu e balançou fracamente a cabeça.

— Apenas me lembro de que invadimos esse local e que os simbiontes eram fortes demais, eu e meus soldados fomos derrotados facilmente por poucos deles... Liguei para você e então não lembro de mais nada — a última parte saiu em um tom mais baixo ainda, tive que fazer um esforço para ouvir o que foi dito.

— Então, estamos no mesmo barco. Eu não lembro de mais nada depois que cheguei aqui. Isso não é importante agora, eu tirei do nosso caminho todos os simbiontes desse lugar, mas não sei quanto tempo eles ficarão desacordados. Tive um problema com meus lança teias e não conseguirei usá-los para transportar vocês seis daqui a tempo e preciso de uma solução rápido. Não estou com meu celular aqui, e eu imagino que você tenha algo que possa nos ajudar a sair daqui.

Ela pensou por alguns momentos, ainda cansada pelos eventos recentes. Depois, estalou os dedos e pareceu ter lembrado de algo.

— Eu posso chamar um veículo tripulado para transportar todos nós, com o meu comunicador... — ela tocou seus bolsos e não pareceu ter encontrado, infelizmente — ... Que não está comigo. Droga. Não acredito que isso aconteceu justo agora.

— Eu posso encontrá-lo, talvez ainda esteja por aqui. Eu já volto — afirmei rapidamente, e ia me levantar caso ela não tivesse segurado meu braço, ficando em silêncio em seguida — O que houve, Sable? Tudo bem? Está com algum tipo de dor?

Ela parecia totalmente perdida em pensamentos, mas sua mão estava pressionando firmemente meu antebraço. Seus olhos passavam a ideia de que ela queria muito dizer algo, mas alguma coisa a impedia.

— Olha, Sable... Eu sei que eu vacilei com você, mas eu vou nos tirar dessa situação, pode ter certeza, eu juro que não vai mais acontecer... — antes que eu pudesse terminar a sentença, eu percebi um maior aperto no meu braço, e percebi que ela queria dizer algo.

— Seu idiota, você não cometeu nenhum erro... E sim eu que cometi vindo aqui. Grande parte dos meus soldados para essa missão morreram lá fora. Eu creio que você viu. Por um erro meu. E se não fosse por você, nós estaríamos presos aqui sem nenhuma expectativa de fuga, porque esses homens são invencíveis sem algum tipo de equipamento ou se não formos você, por exemplo — comentou ironicamente, mas depois sorriu fracamente — Esta é mais uma das vezes que você salva a minha vida. Obrigada, Parker. Eu te devo mais uma.

Eu estava tão atônito que ela deu uma risada, certamente nem ela estava acostumada com esse tipo de comportamento da parte dela. Depois de dar um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi, ela acenou com a cabeça em direção a porta, que eu entendi perfeitamente. Saí correndo para procurar o comunicador. Revirei a sala dos computadores (que havia sido totalmente bagunçada depois da pequena luta que eu tive com um dos simbiontes, o corpo dele caindo na mesa bagunçou tudo), estantes, no chão, em cima das mesas. Não estava ali. O famoso desespero começou a bater na minha porta. Corri para a outra sala, olhei por cima de várias mesas, caixas, tudo. Joguei diversas coisas no chão, eu absolutamente precisava encontrar aquele dispositivo, era tudo ou nada. A vida da Sable e dos soldados estavam em jogo.

Quando eu estava prestes a voltar para dentro da sala perguntar o plano B da Sable, eu encontrei um pequeno dispositivo branco e cinza embaixo de uma das estantes. Meu alívio foi instantâneo. Peguei e corri para dentro da sala. Ela estava com os olhos fechados. Eu odiava estragar momentos assim, mas nós estamos numa situação complicada. Toquei o braço dela de leve e tive o olhar dela em mim de novo.

— Consegui o comunicador. Vamos, Silver? — chamei-a pelo primeiro nome, será que já posso fazer isso? Vamos ver. E ofereci minha mão, como na primeira vez que a ajudei a levantar.

— Vamos, Peter — segurou firme na minha mão e ajudei a ficar em pé. Fiquei feliz que ela não me deu um soco.

Ajudei-a a sair do galpão, e entreguei o comunicador a ela.

— Você chama o veículo enquanto eu trago os seus soldados para cá. Tudo bem?

— Sim, chegará em poucos minutos — ela afirmou, clicando num botão do dispositivo — Vá, rápido.

Acenei com a cabeça e corri para dentro. Trouxe dois soldados de cada vez, até chegar a vez do último. Eu estava começando a sentir uma leve tontura, que poderia estar bem pior caso eu não tivesse meus poderes. A Silver deve estar sentido algo pior ainda. Malditos sejam esses simbiontes. Eles utilizaram algum tipo de droga que afeta as ações cerebrais e motoras. Sentia que meus braços estavam começando a ficar mais fracos. Precisávamos sair dali o mais rápido possível. Deixei os soldados desacordados no chão, enquanto esperávamos silenciosamente o nosso transporte. Silver mal conseguia se aguentar em pé. Nosso resgate precisava chegar o mais rápido possível, não aguentaríamos mais tanto tempo.

Em certo ponto, ela caiu inconsciente e eu consegui segurá-la a tempo, sentindo meu próprio corpo fraquejar. Não, não, não, agora não. Por favor, universo, espere até estarmos em um lugar seguro. Apenas dessa vez. Ao longe, consegui ouvir o som do transporte chegando. Era quase como um ônibus voador, obviamente branco e cinza, cores marcantes da empresa dela. Acenei para eles verem, com a minha visão turva. Pensei no fato de que eles veriam meu rosto e saberiam minha identidade, mas eu pouco me importo agora.

Minha identidade era um segredo por conta de que pessoas ao meu redor poderiam se envolver em perigos desnecessários, e acabou que elas se envolveram e não estão mais aqui comigo. Talvez minha mente não esteja tão sã neste momento, mas eu não me importo mais tanto com isso. Quem sabe o Jameson não pararia de me encher o saco um pouco depois de saber? Mas isso eu teria que pensar sobre só depois. Agora, eu estava ocupado demais tentando não desmaiar.

Uma porta frontal se abriu no ônibus, dando visão a alguns soldados que estavam ali para ajudar. Fazia um tempo desde que eu sentia um alívio tão grande. O ônibus parou bem próximo do píer, e eu ajudei os soldados a embarcarem a Silver e os outros. Meu corpo estava começando a ceder sob o próprio peso, enquanto eu lutava para manter a consciência. Nós precisávamos sair dali o mais rápido possível. Quando o último desacordado embarcou, eu estendi a mão para subir, quando senti algo envolver meu tronco e me puxar para trás. Em câmera lenta, com a visão totalmente embaçada e confusa, consegui perceber vários carros de simbiontes que chegaram por ali bem na hora da nossa fuga.

Olhei para o soldado que aparentava estar desesperado, com um olhar claro: Salve eles, deixe-me aqui. Embora contrariado, os outros soldados levaram os outros embora, enquanto eu fui abandonado quase desmaiando nas mãos transmutadas de um simbionte maldito. Não havia mais nenhuma chance para mim. Pelo visto, era aqui que tudo iria acabar.

Merda, cara.


	6. Faint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como esse capítulo está em terceira pessoa, há diversos erros de traduções do Google Tradutor. Em português, é utilizado com frequência frases com sujeitos ocultos, em que não é necessário em começos de frases utilizar os pronomes 'ela' ou 'he', e o 'It' não existe na língua portuguesa. Por isso, o Google Tradutor acaba traduzindo como 'he', quando na verdade é 'she', e vice versa, no começo de toda frase com esse tipo de sujeito. Vou corrigir isso depois, mas por enquanto, ficará assim, quando eu tiver coragem de corrigir tudo. Acontece. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Silver Sable ficou desacordada por cerca de uma semana, após o incidente com os simbiontes. Antes de ser salva por Peter Parker, havia ficado presa numa cela por cerca de quatro horas, enquanto sangrava e não conseguia respirar normalmente por conta da falta de ventilação na cela em que estava. Seu corpo estava com ferimentos por toda extensão, que foram obtidas após seu grande esforço em não se deixar vencer pelos simbiontes. Uma semana antes, eles invadiram o local que Peter havia entregado a ela, cercando o lugar inteiro e invadiram. Os simbiontes não estavam esperando isso de forma alguma, e reagiram. De começo, a equipe de Sable possuíam a vantagem do elemento surpresa. Entretanto, ela e seus homens foram massacrados mesmo assim, não houve nem sequer uma chance. Lidar com um ou dois para ela era fácil, mas quando eles se agrupam, as mutações possuem grande vantagem, dificultando o combate. E isso foi a ruína dela e de sua equipe.

Percebendo a situação extremamente complicada em que estavam, ela ligou para Peter e pediu ajuda dele, enquanto estavam ficando quase cercados pelos monstros. Conseguiram resistir por pouco mais de dois minutos, até perceber seus homens começando a serem derrotados por poderosos ataques desferidos pelos mutantes. Sua equipe foi totalmente derrotada, nenhum de seus soldados estava em pé. Pelo menos mais da metade já estavam mortos, sendo empalados pelos simbiontes, membros decepados, entro outras coisas que ela poderia muito bem não ter visto. Ela havia encaminhado mais de vinte e cinco homens para essa missão, ela achou que seria suficiente. E não foi. Cada um deles foi massacrado pelos simbiontes.

Aquela visão ocupava facilmente o primeiro lugar de coisas horrendas que ela já viu. Monstros degolando, assassinando seus soldados bem na sua frente, enquanto ela não podia fazer nada para impedir. Ela conseguiu nocautear os dois simbiontes que estavam lhe cercando, mas havia mais de seis a sua frente. Ela recuou enquanto eles avançavam, com um olhar totalmente psicótico em sua direção. Quando ela sentiu a parede atrás de si, aceitou que não havia mais saída. Sua vida terminaria ali mesmo. Não se orgulhava de admitir, mas ter Parker ali faria uma grande diferença. Ela deveria ter pedido para ele lhe acompanhar na missão... Ela disse que daria conta. E não conseguiu. Não poderia nem mesmo pedir desculpas a ele por ter cometido mais um erro e cair na armadilha deles.

Um dos simbiontes utilizou a mutação na mão direita e estava chegando muito perto. Quando estava prestes a receber o golpe, a porta do galpão foi quebrada e lançada para o outro lado do local, dando visão a Peter com o mesmo uniforme diferenciado com cores escuras. Ela poderia se sentir feliz por ele finalmente ter chegado, mas o simbionte lhe atingiu com uma lâmina pontiaguda por conta do simbionte e aquele golpe causou tanta dor que sua visão ficou turva e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Em pouco mais de um segundo, caiu no chão e sua visão foi escurecendo. A última coisa que ela conseguiu distinguir foi alguém chamando pelo seu nome, e então, escuridão.

Acordou pouco tempo depois, ainda muito debilitada e com o rosto de Parker próximo ao seu. Seu corpo inteiro estava doendo muito, mas pelo menos estava viva. Ele lhe passou algumas informações, enquanto se desculpou e agradeceu a ele. Não sabia se teria outra oportunidade para fazer isso, então aproveitou. Quando ele saiu para procurar o dispositivo que salvaria a vida deles, fechou os olhos. Não conseguia pensar direito, precisava descansar. Esse momento não durou pouco mais do que alguns segundos, e Peter voltou com o aparelho em mãos.

Ele lhe ajudou a ficar em pé, e a levou para o lado de fora. Chamou o veículo e esperou enquanto ele trazia seus soldados para fora do galpão. Ela percebia que ele estava tão debilitado quanto ela. Seu peitoral estava descoberto, enquanto a parte superior da roupa estava dobrada, e isso dava uma visão do que aconteceu com ele. Havia várias cicatrizes de cortes, hematomas e se ela não estivesse vendo errado por conta de estar quase desmaiando, jurou ter visto alguns pontos escuros na pele dele e desaparecendo após ela observar. Imaginou que estivesse vendo errado, então ignorou e focou-se em tirar eles dali. Estavam esperando o veículo, quando não aguentou mais. O cansaço era forte demais para ela suportar.

Então, novamente a escuridão tomou conta de sua visão.

E agora totalmente acordada numa cama de hospital, lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu anteriormente. Não havia ninguém no quarto, apenas ela e o som do dispositivo que mostrava o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos. Sentia diversos fios ligados em sua pele a outros aparelhos, provavelmente sondas. Ao se mexer, também conseguiu sentir algumas faixas médicas cobrindo provavelmente ferimentos. Em algum momento, poderia ter estado bem à beira da morte, mas se sentia bem agora. Não podia ficar repousando enquanto os simbiontes estavam por aí. Pensou em levantar-se da cama, mas era melhor não atrapalhar o trabalho dos médicos agindo irracionalmente. Olhou ao redor e localizou um dispositivo parecido com um celular.

Pegou o objeto em mãos e a primeira coisa que verificou era a data do dia. Era uma tarde de domingo, mais de uma semana havia se passado desde que invadiram a base dos simbiontes. Percebeu que não era o seu aparelho pessoal, porque só havia uma função disponível, que era para chamar algum enfermeiro ou médico para o local requisitado. Utilizou ela. Precisava urgentemente saber qual a situação, e o estado de Peter, se ele estava bem. Não iria admitir nunca, mas estava preocupado com ele, o estado físico dele pelo que ela tinha visto estava muito ruim, provavelmente pior que o dela, e ele realizou muito esforço físico. Apesar de ter poderes, toda pessoa possui um limite, além de que não sabia o que os simbiontes possam ter feito com eles.

Após ter se passado dez minutos, Sable estava começando a ficar muito impaciente. E quando estava prestes a se levantar da cama, um homem com um uniforme médico abriu a porta do quarto. Ele tinha um olhar cansado de quem não dormia já tinha um tempo. Apesar disso, forçou um sorriso para a paciente com uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Tudo nela gritava que ela queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Juntando todo o restante de paciência que ele possuía, sentou-se na cadeira que se encontrava no pé da cama da paciente.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Sablinova. Vejo que acordou. Fico feliz que esteja bem — Ele não aparentava estar feliz, mas ela não se importava.

— Sim, que seja. Eu preciso sair daqui e me reunir com a minha equipe para saber como está a situação, não posso perder tempo ficando aqui — disparou as palavras contra o pobre médico — Eu entendo que você está fazendo o seu trabalho, mas eu preciso mesmo sair daqui, eu já me sinto bem, não é necessário mais nenhum acompanhamento médico.

— Vamos com calma, senhorita. Primeiro de tudo, você terá alta somente quando termos certeza de que não haverá nenhum tipo de sequela por conta dos seus ferimentos, além de que tivemos que realizar uma desintoxicação no seu corpo. Você estava sob efeito intenso de um paralisante muscular, que impedia grande parte das transmissões de impulsos nervosos que realizam os movimentos dos membros. Desintoxicar essa substância inteira do seu corpo foi um processo lento e demorado — Informou com uma voz robótica enquanto procurava algo em diversos papéis em sua prancheta — Abdômen perfurado, feridas superficiais e profundas pelo corpo inteiro, exaustão física, além de grande possibilidade de se desenvolver um transtorno causado por estresse pós-traumático. O máximo que você pode fazer agora é esperar.

A expressão que ela possuía no rosto era de assustar qualquer pessoa, menos o médico. Ele já havia lidado com pessoas irritadiças vezes o suficiente para uma vida inteira, e mais uma para a lista não mudaria nada. Ele suspirou e entregou dois papeis grampeados que retirou de sua prancheta. Ela encarou o médico pedindo explicações.

— Essa é a sua ficha médica, com os procedimentos que foram realizados desde que chegou neste hospital. É de obrigatoriedade na nossa instituição deixar o paciente informado dos procedimentos realizados nele enquanto esteve inconsciente — Informou mecanicamente — Caso precise saber de algo, basta chamar. Estou me retirando.

— Espere! Alguém chamado Peter Parker está neste hospital? Ou alguém com uma roupa escura do século passado? Ou ele pelo menos estava junto da minha equipe quando chegaram aqui? — Disparou várias perguntas, esperançosamente esperando uma resposta positiva vinda do médico.

O rosto do médico, entretanto, mudou seu rosto impassível para uma expressão confusa.

— Peter Parker? Roupa escura do século passado? Não lembro de nenhum paciente com essas características. Os únicos que chegaram nesse hospital no domingo passado foram você e alguns soldados desacordados. Não havia mais ninguém — Informou, percebendo os olhos da paciente se arregalaram e ameaçaram marejar. Percebeu que caso dissesse mais uma palavra, ela poderia acabar ficando pior ainda. Decidiu deixá-la absorver a informação com calma.

— Ele não... está aqui? Why? —Perguntou com a voz baixa e trêmula.

— Senhorita, os outros soldados que trouxeram vocês aqui deram depoimento para os nossos psicólogos, para dar suporte aos que podem desenvolver doenças mentais após tamanho trauma ter acontecido. Você poderia ir conversar com eles, tenho certeza que eles podem lhe dar mais informações sobre esse tal Peter Parker — Disse com a voz mais macia que conseguiu, ela não parecia nada bem — Agora, por favor, acalme-se.

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Perguntava-se o porquê de Peter não ter chegado com eles. Subitamente, sentiu-se mais calma. Lembrou-se de quando ajudou ele após ter sido derrotado por Octavius e insistiu em não ser levado para o hospital, e sim para um centro de desabrigados. Talvez ele tenha feito o mesmo pedido para os soldados que estavam naquele veículo. Mas, apenas para garantir, falaria com esses psicólogos para averiguar a situação.

— Tudo bem. Eu preciso falar com um deles o mais rápido possível, por favor.

E então o médico saiu da sala, aliviado pela paciente não ter desabado mentalmente.

 

                                                        ***

 

Após cerca de vinte minutos esperando, um dos psicólogos que estava com um espaço livre na agenda chegou no quarto hospitalar em que Sable estava. Ele acomodou-se na mesma cadeira que o médico anterior tinha utilizado. A expressão no rosto dele era séria, como a de qualquer profissional da área da saúde mental. Ele começou retirando um pequeno caderno e uma caneta, para fazer anotações de eventuais indicações de problemas que ela possa apresentar.

— Então, Senhorita Sablinova, fui encaminhado para cá por requisito seu. Há algum tipo de problema que está lhe afetando e gostaria de dizer? — Perguntou suavemente, depositando o caderno e a caneta em cima da cama. Muitos pacientes se incomodam quando ele está anotando coisas enquanto falam, então ele deixa para escrever apenas depois.

— Não é nada demais. Informaram-me que minha equipe realizou alguns depoimentos com você e outros psicólogos, e eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive inconsciente. Tenho apenas parte das informações de quando estive acordada por poucos momentos — Esclareceu, enquanto o médico parecia entender o que ela queria.

— Ah, compreendo. Bom, as informações que eu pedi foram puramente profissionais, não tenho muitos detalhes do que aconteceu, quando vocês estavam dentro daquele galpão, apenas depois que foram resgatados — Informou, deixando Sable levemente ansiosa para saber o que havia acontecido — Entretanto, o que me foi dito é que você e mais cinco soldados foram salvos por um homem em um traje de roupas escuras, que ajudou a embarcar vocês no veículo. Vocês chegaram aqui por volta de três da manhã...

— Espere! Volte para a parte do homem com as roupas escuras! O que aconteceu com ele? Foi-me dito que ele não estava conosco quando chegamos!

— Senhorita, eu não estou autorizado a falar coisas que possam causar desestabilização emocional em meus pacientes...

— Eu não me importo! Fale-me agora. Eu preciso saber onde ele está! Eu devo minha vida a ele! — Quase gritou, sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente. Ela praguejou seus próprios sentimentos. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma — Por favor, diga-me. Eu vou ficar bem.

O médico, no entanto, travava uma intensa batalha interna. Não sabia se contava ou não o que havia acontecido, sua paciente estava claramente desestabilizada mentalmente e uma informação do tipo poderia acarretar um grande problema... Entretanto, ela iria descobrir por conta própria uma hora ou outra o que havia acontecido. Decidindo ir contra os princípios da sua profissão, voltou a falar.

— Fui informado de que pouco depois de ter ajudado a embarcar você e seus soldados desacordados, ele iria subir também, mas foi impedido — Ele disse com o olhar sério, parando de falar, olhando para ela com uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela assentiu, fingindo que estava bem — Ele foi puxado para trás pelos inimigos, que possuíam uma espécie de braço extensível. E o olhar no rosto dele, segundo o que me foi dito, dizia silenciosamente para deixá-lo ali e saírem enquanto havia tempo. O soldado que me deu esse depoimento estava abalado, ele está realizando tratamento. Disse que o homem agiu heroicamente se sacrificando para o bem de vocês. Depois que foram embora, perceberam que havia mais de três carros dos inimigos ali. Não conseguiram salvá-lo.

Sable estava totalmente sem palavras. Não fazia ideia do que fazer ou sentir. Recusava-se a acreditar no que o médico estava dizendo. Não queria, não podia e nem iria acreditar. Peter Parker não podia ter partido. Era impossível isso acontecer, não é? Ele iria dar um jeito e resolver a situação. Mesmo sem teias, ferido e sozinho, ele iria conseguir. ‘’Conseguiu salvar seis pessoas enquanto lidava com um galpão inteiro de simbiontes, por que não conseguiria salvar a si mesmo?’’ Um lado de sua mente dizia a ela. O outro lembrava do estado deplorável em que o corpo dele estava, antes mesmo do veículo chegar. Ajudar a carregar corpos deve ter drenado ainda mais ele...

‘’Não! Silver Sable, não ouse pensar no pior que poderia acontecer!’’, gritou mentalmente. Peter vai conseguir sobreviver. E ela iria salvá-lo, igual ele sempre fez com ela. Não perderia mais nem um segundo de tempo. Não se importava se seu corpo estava debilitado, se não sabia onde ele estava, muito menos se não havia pistas de para onde eles foram. Ela iria conseguir, tinha que conseguir. Falhar não é uma opção. Já havia se passado uma semana, não conseguia nem imaginar o que havia acontecido com ele nesse tempo. Totalmente decidida, olhou para o médico que a encarava apreensivo, já com o caderno e caneta em mãos.

— Obrigado pelas informações. Chame qualquer médico aqui, por favor — Ela disse, totalmente impassível.

— O que vai fazer, senhorita? Está tudo bem mesmo? — Ele perguntou apreensivo.

— Sim. Apenas faça o que eu pedi, doutor, por favor.

 

                                                        ***

 

Convencer o médico a burlar alguns protocolos que eles eram obrigados a seguir foi algo complicado. Mas mesmo assim, ela conseguiu se tornar a prioridade primária na fila de exames, agilizando o processo para sair do hospital. Isso depois de prometer uma certa quantia de dinheiro. Nada que não pudesse pagar. Entretanto, os soldados que Peter salvou ainda estavam no hospital, recuperando-se tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Estavam abalados demais para conseguirem voltar a trabalhar. Nunca lidaram com uma situação como aquela, e ela entendia. Mas não conseguia ficar parada enquanto ele estava em perigo, poderia repousar depois.

Segunda-feira, por volta do meio-dia, Sable já estava fora do hospital. Não dormiu a noite inteira, enquanto dava um jeito de sair do hospital, mas não se importava. Uma das bases de sua empresa mais próxima dali era a de Midtown, e era para lá que iria. Imaginava o que os simbiontes aprontaram enquanto esteve fora. Pediu um táxi na frente do hospital, aguardando impacientemente a chegada do mesmo, não poderia perder nem um minuto de tempo. Já perdeu tempo demais nesse hospital.

O táxi parou duas ruas antes, por conta da fiscalização, e ela praticamente correu para a guarnição militar que ficava na entrada da base. Identificou-se rapidamente para os soldados, ignorando totalmente os cumprimentos e seguiu diretamente para uma das tendas, que era uma sala de operações ao ar livre. Ela precisava de três coisas: Seu computador, um café e um relatório completo do que foi realizado no tempo em que esteve no hospital. E esse último tinha sido a primeira coisa que gritou para seus subordinados trazerem, enfatizando que queria o mais rápido possível.

Dois soldados pararam a sua frente, realizando a continência militar. Ela lembrou de Peter fazendo o mesmo gesto, mas com o braço errado. Sua expressão vacilou por um instante, mas foi por um breve momento. Eles nem precisaram perguntar se ela queria por escrito ou falado. Começaram informando que pouco tempo após ela ser salva, os simbiontes não atacaram mais nenhum local. Eles também não se encontravam mais naquele galpão do Harlem, sem deixar qualquer rastro, levaram tudo do local. Eles praticamente seguiram fazendo o faziam antes da invasão, mas os problemas pequenos da cidade acabaram se intensificando por conta da súbita ausência do Spider-Man, mas nada que não poderiam lidar. Os subordinados de Sable pensaram que ela ficaria feliz em receber aquelas notícias, mas os olhos dela pareciam vazios. Ela apenas se retirou.

Sable subiu as escadas que levavam a uma sala que cada uma de suas possuíam: A sala da direção, que apenas pessoas do alto escalão de sua empresa poderiam entrar. Destrancou a sala com uma identificação digital, e rapidamente ligou seu computador, abrindo diversas abas de pesquisas em seu navegador. Em uma delas, abriu a rede social em que os fãs do Spider-Man utilizavam para interagirem, e nas restantes pesquisou vários sites de jornais, americanos ou não. Em todos eles, a primeira coisa que era vista eram diversas teorias, ideias e notícias sobre o estranho desaparecimento do Spider-Man.

Em alguns deles, conseguiu ver uma foto dele com aquele traje exótico. Muitas pessoas pareceram questionar se aquele era ele, já que pela primeira vez não havia nada relacionado ao Spider na roupa, mas a foto claramente mostrava ele se segurando em uma teia apoiada em um prédio. Por unanimidade, foi decidido que o nome daquele conjunto de roupas se chamaria Traje Noir por conta de que os detalhes do traje eram muito parecidos com os que eram utilizados nos filmes Noir, na década de 40, na França. Esse era mais um dos muitos que Peter utilizou, gostando de inovar com as nanomalhas e no visual.

Muitos sites teorizavam coisas absurdas com essa mudança de traje, quase riu quando leu um site que dizia que ele estava secretamente trabalhando para o governo e acabou sendo executado por falhar em algum tipo de missão. Sable sempre achou esses tipos de sites sensacionalistas sempre muito divertidos de se ler. Decidiu focar-se no que tinha que fazer, depois de não encontrar nada de relevante em suas pesquisas. Abriu os arquivos das câmeras de segurança do dia anterior. Foi um pouco complicado abrir diversos arquivos de câmeras ao mesmo tempo, por conta de que é registrado várias horas de gravações. Depois de finalmente achar uma que mostrava em um ótimo ângulo o momento em que Peter estava prestes a embarcar no veículo, quando diversos carros, inclusive um caminhão, chegaram no local bem na hora, e um dos simbiontes sair do carro rapidamente para puxar Peter. O simbionte percebeu que ele já estava inconsciente e o jogou dentro do porta-malas de um dos carros.

Sentiu vontade de entrar naquele local e impedir isso de acontecer, socar a cara daquele simbionte desgraçado. Tentou manter a calma e pensar que pelo menos Peter estava vivo. Avançou a gravação e percebeu seus homens irem embora, enquanto os simbiontes entravam no galpão, recolhendo os materiais para sair dali. Avançou pouco mais de meia hora de vídeo, e depois deles guardarem tudo no caminhão e nos carros, saíram do local. E então, teve que ficar trocando de câmera várias e várias vezes, até eles finalmente saírem pela ponte do Brooklyn e então ela perdeu-os de vista. Não possuía acesso as câmeras fora de Manhattan, porque Osborn pediu a sua empresa para cobrir apenas aquela parte de Nova Iorque, que era onde os problemas estavam acontecendo em larga escala na época. Eles poderiam agir em outro lugar que ela não pudesse ver, mas ela iria encontrá-los e salvaria Peter.

E então, ele que iria ficar devendo ela. Apesar de ainda precisar pagar mais dívidas com ele.


	7. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu demorei muito para escrever esse capítulo por um total de zero motivos. Mas, aqui estou eu com 4k de palavras, hehe

**‘’Mente de Peter Parker: Dia da Invasão, horas antes’’.**

Ajudar o Miles e o Li no _F.E.S.T.A._ era sempre gratificante. Aquelas pessoas desabrigadas não tinham nenhuma expectativa de vida, e quando eu conversava com elas, vendo um sorriso no rosto de cada uma, eu me sentia feliz. Muitos dizem que isso é um trabalho que não vale a pena, por não haver retorno. Eu discordo. Para mim, é quase um crime dizer que esses rostos felizes não é uma ótima forma de retorno. Mas tudo que é bom, ainda mais comigo, dura muito pouco. Eu estava terminando de ajudar uma desabrigada chamada Gloria, que eu salvei de uns malucos valentões, a guardar algumas caixas no saguão principal, quando meu celular tocou. Olhei para o visor, e instantaneamente atendi.

Era a Silver que estava me ligando. A voz dela estava cheia de desespero, pedindo ajuda, falando que algo deu errado na invasão. Vesti meu traje por cima das minhas roupas normais, enquanto corria para fora do local. Praticamente voei de Chinatown até o Harlem o mais rápido possível, mas a distância não cooperava. Não consegui em tempo suficiente. Assim que cheguei, todos os soldados dela estavam no chão, alguns poderiam já estar mortos tendo em vista os ferimentos graves. Eu consegui enxergar a Silver encurralada perto da parede do outro lado do galpão. Tinha mais de dez simbiontes ainda conscientes no lugar, sendo que três cercaram a Silver. Eu precisava chegar nela, mas esses monstros dificultavam tudo. Em menos de três segundos, consegui diversos ferimentos tentando desviar de mais de cinco simbiontes me atacando.

Quando a situação já parecia péssima, ela piorou ainda mais quando eu vi a Silver sendo empalada por um simbionte com a mão transmutada em uma espécie de lâmina. Perdi o controle quando vi aquilo acontecer. Desviei de vários golpes, até consegui chegar no simbionte que estava próximo do corpo desacordado da Silver. Golpeei ele com tanta força no rosto que até mesmo com a mutação agindo, ele pareceu ter sentido o impacto e desmaiou. Se esse cara tinha ossos, eu quebrei todos do pescoço e do maxilar dele. Eu precisava ganhar tempo para dar um jeito de salvar a Silver. E para isso, esses simbiontes não podem chegar até nós. Pensei rápido, observando que o melhor jeito era simplesmente lançar diversas teias e prendê-los. Não utilizei minhas teias ainda, então ainda tenho a vantagem do elemento surpresa. Mesmo assim, eu não teria mais do que poucos segundos para fazer algo antes deles se soltarem.

Sem piedade, lancei bombas de teias, teias de impacto, tudo de uma vez. Eles estavam tão presos que a mutação não conseguia cortar as teias rapidamente, por conta da resistência da teia. Rapidamente, analisei a situação da Silver e, como eu suspeitava, ela estava péssima. Aquele ferimento no estômago estava muito ruim, e ia ficar pior se eu não desse um jeito. Tratei rapidamente de desabotoar a parte superior do traje, tirar minha camisa branca (que não troquei por conta de vir correndo até esse lugar) e vesti o traje de novo. Utilizei a camisa para tentar estancar o sangue, e consegui por poucos segundos, até perceber os simbiontes começando a se soltar das teias. Amaldiçoando o mundo inteiro, fiz um curativo mal feito com a camisa naquele ferimento e me voltei para os simbiontes.

Um deles já havia se libertado das teias e estava soltando os outros. Suspirei fundo, essa situação ia ficar complicada. Dei uma rápida analisada no local e percebi que estava contra dez simbiontes, provavelmente reforços desses caras poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. Para tirar esses caras da jogada, salvar a Silver e o máximo de soldados que eu conseguir, eu precisaria urgentemente de um plano. E um dos bons. Geralmente, eu só improviso. Mas agora a situação está complicada em um nível um pouco diferente demais. Separei meus dispositivos nos lança teias rapidamente, enquanto os simbiontes me cercavam.

O show iria começar. Sem perder tempo, disparei um fio de teia contra um dos simbiontes e puxei ele na minha direção, posicionando a mão esquerda para dar um soco que ele estiver perto o suficiente. Quando meu punho estava bem próximo do peitoral dele, percebi a mutação agindo e rapidamente mudei a trajetória do golpe, dando um belo gancho de esquerda no queixo dele. Ele foi arremessado para o teto, e caiu no chão desacordado. Menos um, faltam nove. Perfeito, talvez se eu continuar assim eu consiga sair vitorioso contra esses monstros. O problema é que agora eles sabiam o que eu ia fazer. Precisaria ser mais esperto com os golpes falsos.

Quatro simbiontes me cercaram pelas laterais, dois de cada lado, enquanto cinco se mantinham na minha frente. Droga, se eu lutar com todos eles de uma vez vai ficar mais difícil, preciso separá-los. Com agilidade, lancei teias no rosto dos cinco simbiontes que estavam na minha frente, e percebendo eles tentando tirá-las com as mãos, avancei rapidamente para cima dos dois que estavam na minha esquerda. Um deles utilizou a mutação na perna esquerda, que aumentou para quase três metros e tentou me golpear horizontalmente. Consegui desviar por cima, enquanto o outro já estava com o braço transformado em uma espécie de lâmina, não perdendo tempo em me atacar. Desviar em pleno voo foi complicado, mas nada que eu não conseguisse. Lancei teias nas laterais do corpo dele, pegando impulso e me lançando contra ele, como ele não poderia usar a mutação por já estar ativa nos braços, ele simplesmente foi lançado para o outro lado do local, inconsciente.

Assim que chutei o simbionte da lâmina, dei um mortal no ar e aproveitei que o outro simbionte estava em choque pelo amigo ter sido facilmente derrotado, golpeando-o com um forte chute lateral no rosto, pelo visto ele esqueceu de que a mutação só pode ser ativa em uma parte do corpo. Ele também foi arremessado e caiu desacordado do outro lado da sala. Ainda no ar, peguei impulso para o outro lado do local, desviando de um golpe de lâmina mutacional (admito que gostei do nome), que poderia ter sido fatal, de um dos simbiontes que estava no meu lado direito. Em questão de segundos, mais dois daqueles monstros estavam nocauteados, faltavam apenas sete. Eu posso conseguir derrotar esses caras, só preciso ser cuidadoso em relação a essas lâminas. Observei a situação. Os cinco que estavam com teias no rosto estavam ainda mais furiosos que os outros, e infelizmente não estavam mais atordoados. Os outros dois estavam se reagrupando com o restante.

Lembrei que ainda possuía a habilidade da nanomalha do traje, que pode ser bem útil agora. Talvez eu consiga nocautear dois ou três deles antes que o tempo esgote ou eles decidam ficar se movimentando. Ainda não desenvolvi o traje por completo, preciso me mover com pouca velocidade por conta de que eu não fico tecnicamente invisível. Meu traje transmite o que está atrás de mim para a frente e vice-versa, um movimento brusco pode denunciar minha posição. Mas para isso funcionar, eu precisaria de uma distração. Uma bomba de teia me parece adequado. Lancei um fio de teia normal em um deles, que atraiu a atenção dos outros e em seguida lancei uma das bombas, e enquanto o olhar deles se focava na bomba explodindo, ativei o traje rapidamente.

Meu plano foi mais funcional do que eu imaginei que seria. Andei rapidamente para a retaguarda dos simbiontes. Cheguei por trás de um que estava utilizando a mutação na mão direita para tentar cortar a teia (o que praticamente todos estavam tentando fazer), e como ele não poderia utilizar esse poder em mais de uma parte do corpo, simplesmente girei a cabeça dele, ouvindo o som do pescoço dele quebrando e  pronto: Mais um simbionte para a lista, faltam seis. Eu poderia até me sentir mal por estar fazendo isso, mas ele vai simplesmente se regenerar, não tem nem graça. Mutação maldita.

Antes mesmo do homem cair no chão, os outros conseguiram se soltar e observaram assustados que o amigo deles estava com o pescoço numa posição nada natural e no chão. Eles estavam olhando para todos os lados me procurando, desesperadamente. Quando um deles baixou a guarda por um breve momento, vi ali a minha oportunidade para abate. Cheguei furtivamente, parei atrás do simbionte e executei o mesmo processo que havia feito com o outro. Nunca fui muito fã desse som seco de ossos se quebrando, mas nessa situação não havia outra forma. Mais um deles já tinha ido para o saco. Faltam cinco. Joguei o corpo inconsciente do simbionte no chão, virando para eles. Infelizmente, o tempo se esgotou e eu não estava mais camuflado. Bom, parece que meus truques acabaram, eu teria que dar um jeito neles do jeito clássico.

Eu estava prestes a partir para cima deles, quando percebi eles mudando de formação. Eles se afastaram uns dos outros, todos transformando as duas mãos em lâminas. Por um momento, eu me perguntei como eles poderiam fazer isso. Mas observei que o tamanho dessas lâminas duplas era menor do que a de apenas uma mão. Eles conseguem manipular e aproveitar as limitações dessa mutação, que interessante. Criando um semicírculo a minha volta, eles avançaram para cima de mim. Eu gostaria de dizer que lidar com eles foi fácil e que eu ganhei, fugi com a Silver e deu tudo certo. Entretanto, estamos falando de mim, então, obviamente nada funcionaria como eu quero.

Eu praticamente não conseguia nenhuma abertura para atacar, literalmente eu apenas desviava dos golpes, eles possuíam total controle da situação, com muita sincronia lutando juntos. Agora entendo o porquê da Silver e o pessoal dela não conseguiram lidar com eles. Meu sentido aranha estava me dando diversas informações ao mesmo tempo, eles atacavam de vários lugares diferentes e em pontos cegos, caso eu não possuísse poderes, essa luta já teria acabado a muito tempo. Alguns dos ataques eu não conseguia desviar e por conta disso obtive diversos ferimentos superficiais na região do tórax. Meu traje estava praticamente todo cortado na parte superior, a nanomalha não funcionaria mais.

Finalmente, eu consegui uma abertura. Desferi uma rasteira que atingiu os cinco e me permitiu sair daquele círculo de ataques constantes. Utilizei a teia para subir numa das barras horizontais de sustentação do local. Consegui pensar por um breve momento, analisando a situação. Eu precisava respirar urgentemente, esse traje é muito quente, e não há sentido em usar isso com diversos rasgos. Despi a parte superior, dobrando-a na altura do quadril e afrouxei um pouco a máscara. Respirei fundo e consegui me acalmar. Meu peitoral estava sangrando em diversos locais, mas dava para aguentar. Essa luta estava se estendendo demais, eu preciso terminar isso rápido.

Desci da barra, os simbiontes já estavam de pé. Não tornaria fácil para eles de forma alguma. Utilizei todos os dispositivos que eu possuía. Tudo que eu tinha para usar, eu usei. Golpes, cortes, sangue (o meu, apenas), teias e mutações para todos os lados. Depois de um certo tempo, eu sofri um golpe um pouco mais grave. Eu cometi um erro desviando em um ângulo menor do que eu deveria e uma das lâminas de um dos simbiontes perfurou meu tórax. Eu já havia passado por vários golpes assim, mas sempre doía como o inferno. Por um segundo, eu pude ver a lâmina dando uma leve pulsada, como se estivesse injetando algo em mim. Empurrei o simbionte com força, mas minha visão tremeu fortemente. Ele injetou alguma coisa mesmo. Droga. Eu precisaria remover isso do meu corpo depois da luta, rápido de preferência. Parti para cima deles, mesmo com meu estado físico não muito favorável à situação. Dessa vez, eu sabia o que fazer. Golpes fingidos e atacar nos pontos cegos deles, e eu vou conseguir derrotar esses caras.

Após cerca de dois minutos de esforço extremo, havia apenas mais dois deles de pé. Eu conseguia me manter de pé, mas com muita dificuldade. As feridas no meu peito não se fechavam por conta do movimento constante, eu estava perdendo muito sangue. Além de que meus músculos estavam doendo mais do que o esperado. Deve ter algo a ver com a substância que foi inserida no meu sangue. Minha visão estava começando a me deixar na mão. Vamos, Peter, você está quase lá, falta apenas mais dois deles. Você consegue. Tirei minha máscara ignorando o fato de que eles teriam conhecimento do meu rosto. Eu preciso urgentemente do máximo de ar que eu conseguir. Estava difícil sequer manter meus olhos abertos. Eu pretendia dar um passo, mas minhas pernas cederam, e eu tive de me apoiar em um dos joelhos. Tentava respirar, mas não adiantava. Os simbiontes andavam calmamente na minha direção, convencidos de que a luta já tinha acabado.

E enquanto eu perdia o controle de todo o meu corpo e caía quase inconsciente aos pés desses monstros, pude perceber que de fato a luta já havia acabado.

E eu não saí vencedor.

 

                                                        ***

 

**‘’Mente de Peter Parker: Dia Seguinte Após a Invasão, atualmente’’.**

Acordei com a minha cabeça doendo muito. Tipo, muito mesmo. Qualquer pensamento que eu tinha causava um latejo intenso. Eu praticamente não sentia meu corpo, tudo que eu ouvia era um ruído parecido de quando uma bala passa perto da orelha. Eu mal conseguia respirar, meus olhos não me davam visão de nada. Seria isto algo como o inferno? Purgatório? Talvez Helheim? Será que o pessoal de Asgard me aceitaria em Valhala? Ah, é. Asgard não existe mais. Mas se eu de fato morri, eu quero ir encontrar meus tios. Deve haver algum tipo de paraíso nesse universo, isso é certeza. Outra certeza é que eles foram para lá.

Mas, felizmente (ou infelizmente?), eu sei que estou vivo. Meu sentido aranha me diz isso. Entretanto, eu não consigo sentir nenhum membro do meu corpo, logo não sei dizer em que situação eu me encontro. Que maravilha. A última coisa que eu conseguia lembrar era de ser puxado por um simbionte enquanto fugíamos e então eu perdi a consciência. Fico imaginando por quanto se passou desde então. Horas? Dias? Uma semana? Tenho total certeza de que usaram e continuam usando algo em mim, minha cura acelerada poderia em poucas horas ter me curado dessa substância. Provavelmente eu estou sendo dopado constantemente. Fica difícil assim, pessoal. Será que já divulgaram minha identidade secreta? Eles falaram que o Spider-Man foi morto por eles? Espero que pelo menos a Silver e o pessoal dela estejam bem. Parece-me que eles conseguiram fugir.

Silver. Será que ela está me procurando? Que besteira, Parker. Ela claramente tem outras coisas para fazer, além de que ela deixou de te odiar recentemente. O contrato deles com o Osborn iria acabar em pouco tempo, então não fazia sentido insistir em me achar. Será que eu deveria aceitar a proposta da Silver de sair de Nova Iorque, se eu conseguir sair desse lugar? Lembrei de quando eu a acordei para irmos embora daquele galpão. Ela se desculpou e agradeceu. Confesso que fiquei feliz, aquele foi um dos únicos momentos em que ela estava me olhando com um olhar de uma pessoa normal, e não um sério e rígido.

Eu gostaria de poder me lembrar do que havia acontecido assim que eu entrei naquele galpão. Talvez eu esteja sofrendo com perda de memória recente? Geralmente, eu costumo esquecer de pequenas coisas, mas não um período temporal tão grande assim. Imagino que seja algum tipo de efeito colateral da substância que estão usando para me dopar. Enquanto eu não conseguia sentir quase nenhum membro e nem utilizar os sentidos do meu corpo, fiquei teorizando qual seria o meu destino nesse lugar misterioso, o que esses simbiontes de fato são e o porquê de estarem roubando suprimentos da Silver. Seria essa situação que eu me encontro algum tipo de processo de transição para me tornar um desses monstros?

Pensar nesse tipo de coisa me assusta. Caso eu perdesse o controle da minha mente, eles possuiriam um (sem querer me gabar, claro) poderoso soldado. Poderia ferir os soldados da Silver, civis ou até mesmo pessoas conhecidas minhas. Isso seria horrível. Eu só quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível, tomar um banho, comer, colocar meu traje e então ir impedir assaltos e coisas do gênero. Não aguento mais ficar parado aqui, mesmo que eu não seja claustrofóbico, é muito agoniante ficar preso obrigatoriamente nos próprios pensamentos por estar impossibilitado de se mover. Bem, a culpa é minha por ter parado nessa situação, de qualquer forma.

Pergunto-me quanto tempo mais essa situação vai durar. Espero que não muito.

 

                                                        ***

 

Descobri estar redondamente enganado. Passaram-se cinco dias desde que eu acordei.  Depois de eu ter despertado da primeira vez, meus sentidos corporais foram voltando a funcionar após longas e torturantes horas presos nos meus próprios pensamentos. Foi enlouquecedor. Descobri que eu não estava preso a nenhum tipo de tranca, apenas deitado no chão, dentro de outra cela, ainda mais insalubre do que a outra que eu estive. A única porta da cela possuía uma pequena abertura inferior iluminando levemente o ambiente, que pressupus que era por onde a comida deveria passar. Assim que recuperei os sentidos, percebi que já havia um prato ali, mas a comida estava tão podre que eu quase vomitei sem nem ter provado daquilo. Apenas empurrei o prato para fora naquele dia.

Mais tarde, descobri que era melhor eu ter comido o que quer que havia naquele prato. Eu me sentia tão fraco que mal consegui me alongar. Não me exercitei, e nem possuía força para tentar arrombar aquela porta. Os quatro dias seguintes foram basicamente a mesma rotina carcerária: Eu tentando não depender de comer aquela coisa horrenda que me entregavam junto com um copo d’água, jogar conversa fora comigo mesmo para tentar não enlouquecer (quem sabe eu já não tenha enlouquecido?) e então dormir naquele chão sujo. Eu tentei inúmeras vezes chamar algum daqueles monstros e acabei não conseguindo nada, nem mesmo disseram algo naqueles seis dias. Eu ainda estava me recuperando do colapso corporal que eu havia sofrido, e apesar de que depois de dois dias eu já conseguia me exercitar, imagino que não seja uma boa ideia lutar contra sei lá quantos simbiontes nessas condições.

Entretanto, eu já tinha um plano em mente. Esperaria o tempo suficiente para me recuperar, caso eu precise lutar, e então fugiria daqui. De preferência, sem ter que socar a cara de alguém para isso acontecer. Previ que em cerca de dois ou três dias a mais, e eu poderia chutar a merda daquela porta, procurar alguma entrada de ventilação e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Eles nem sentiriam a minha falta. Na verdade, sobraria mais daqueles restos horríveis de comida que eles me entregavam. Perceberam o quão bondoso eu sou? Havia mais outra coisa também. Com o passar dos dias, eu sentia algo diferente. Sensações ruins. Tanto física quanto mentais. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo ficando louco. Estava decidido, eu iria embora dali no dia seguinte.

Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer. Hoje, o sexto dia nesse lugar maldito, pude sentir as sensações ruins com ainda mais força, estando constantemente ali. Isso desencadeou em pensamentos que me incitavam raiva, ódio e tristeza que estavam rodeando minha mente, sem qualquer motivo específico. Imagens do Ben e da May morrendo. Yuri, Otto, Felícia e MJ me abandonando. Tudo por culpa de vilões malditos. O pior de tudo, foi quando minha mente me mostrou nitidamente a Silver olhando-me de forma irritada e decepcionada, dizendo que eu falhei com ela e com todos os outros. Falhei em deter os simbiontes. Que eu sou fraco, preso a um ideal utópico de que eu conseguiria impedir vilões sem assassiná-los. Eu estive tão entorpecido de sentimentos ruins que soquei a parede diversas vezes. Falei coisas que jamais imaginei que fosse dizer. Tudo me levou a seguinte conclusão: ‘’ _Precisava de mais força. Ser mais firme. Matar pessoas era necessário. Eu só precisava fechar os olhos e aceitar’’._ E foi então que eu pensei: _‘’O que diabos eu estou cogitando fazer?’’_

Minha visão começou a escurecer antes de eu perceber. Assim que minha consciência voltou, pude ver que aquilo não era meus olhos fechando, e sim algo gosmento cobrindo meu rosto. Rapidamente, puxei aquilo do meu rosto e joguei do outro lado da cela. Olhei para o meu corpo, notando que ele estava quase todo envolto naquela gosma, e se expandindo cada vez mais. Tentei tirar igual fiz com aquilo no meu rosto, mas aquilo apenas se regenerava. Com toda certeza, aquilo ali era o simbionte. Ele esteve dominando minha mente para se apossar do meu corpo. Eu imaginei que fosse ter que lidar com essa mutação, mas não previ que era tão forte assim. O desespero começou a assumir a minha mente. Eu não posso perder para esse monstro. Arranquei diversas partes do simbionte do meu peitoral, mas as que se encontravam abaixo e ao redor simplesmente tomavam o lugar delas. Não acredito que deixei isso chegar a esse ponto.

Eu tentava loucamente de todas as formas possíveis impedir aquilo de me dominar. Joguei o corpo nas paredes e no chão, arrastando-me para tentar ferir de algum jeito aquela mutação. Meu corpo por inteiro já estava coberto, faltando apenas meu rosto. Quando eu já não havia mais forças nos braços, sentindo os ferimentos causados pelo impacto do meu corpo com as paredes, o simbionte aproveitou a oportunidade para me dominar por completo. Física e mentalmente. Enquanto eu perdia minha consciência e sentidos, dessa vez por completo, passaram-se pela minha cabeça diversas coisas.

Uma delas foi:

_—_ _Será que eu vou conseguir fazer teias mutacionais?_

 

                                                        ***

 

Naquele mesmo dia, os sentimentos mais abundantes de Peter Parker afloraram por conta da mutação que dominou seu corpo. Sua mente já estava sendo afetada pelas perdas que havia sofrido, somado com a sensação de estar sendo aprisionado pelos simbiontes. Por ter falhado com Sable, corroía-se de uma poderosa vontade de corrigir aquilo que ele vê como erro. Pensava que dessa vez, não a decepcionaria. Raiva, ódio, tristeza e motivação se uniram em um só, fortalecendo o sentimento de _vingança._ Tudo em sua mente gritava que todos aqueles monstros iriam pagar pelo que fizeram. E não iria deixar barato.

Levantou-se, com o corpo inteiramente do tom mais escuro possível de azul, quase negro. O que havia sobrado de seu antigo Traje Noir foi dissolvido pela mutação, que agora estava no controle. Realizou diversos movimentos, golpes e pulos, acostumando-se ao hospedeiro. Em um teste de força, modificou os punhos, aumentando-os levemente de tamanho e socou com toda força a porta blindada de metal. O som foi estridente. O local onde seu punho encontrava-se afundou tanto que ficou preso, deformando totalmente o metal. A mutação puxou o punho de Peter, percebendo que não houve o mínimo estrago, nem necessitaria de regeneração. O simbionte pôde perceber que aquele era o seu hospedeiro ideal. Mais forte que humanos comuns, maior regeneração, maior resistência e ele já possuía modificações corporais.

Alterou a estrutura dos dois punhos, aumentando muito o tamanho dos dois e socou a porta com os dois de uma vez só. A porta de metal foi arremessada do local e nocauteou dois guardas que estavam ali protegendo a cela, iluminando o ambiente insalubre da cela. Observando o próprio corpo todo envolto em preto e cerrando as duas mãos, a mutação soltou uma risada maléfica. Com aquele hospedeiro, poderia desencadear seu máximo potencial. Humanos comuns não passavam de servos para alcançar seu objetivo principal, o qual se encontrava totalmente em seu controle. Podia ter acesso a todas as lembranças de seu hospedeiro, então recriou a roupa que ele estava usando antes a partir da modificação de sua própria biomassa. Por ser quase da mesma tonalidade, não haveria quase diferenças entre uma e outra. Também conseguiu reproduzir teias orgânicas, sem a necessidade de usar um dispositivo lançador de teias.

Havia feito a escolha certa ao colocar o Spider-Man em sua mira.

Faria muitas coisas agora que possuía tamanho poder em mãos.


End file.
